


Curious encounters

by maekami (squorsh)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Buildup, Creampie, Demon/Human, Dom/sub, Eating out, Excess Cum, F/M, Foreplay, Frottage, Lap Sex, M/M, Making Out, Missionary, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Other, Pining, Porn With Plot, Squirting, Tentabulges, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vampire/Human, and then in chapter 2 watch this, and then in chapter 4........., and then! in chapter 3! we have!, as much as you can with a oneshot anyway, because it's impossible for me to write anything without a minimum of 2500 words of buildup, dae comes like four times, dom reader, ill add more tags as more stories are added!, in case you havent noticed... i have a cum kink, it's wild, let's just say in these it's half plot half porn. roughly., m/m - Freeform, mild body control, mild cum stuffing, mild spanking, more intense sex, more multiple orgasms, reader has a weenie this time, the readers will vary in gender as well, the thing where you make out after oral and the characters taste their own cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squorsh/pseuds/maekami
Summary: A collection of oneshots of various OCs of mine X reader stories. And you screw them. Yep, I did that.





	1. Ruax

**Author's Note:**

> This story focuses on my OC Ruax. He is a four-armed electronic-based demon who can inhabit and manipulate anything digital, electronic, or otherwise. He's cocky, full of himself, and thinks himself akin to a god, and spends his time messing with humans however he sees fit. Sometimes this involves more... interesting activities, however.
> 
> The reader in this story is female. You are a paranormal investigator sent out on a call-in job to try and rid a home of a supposed poltergeist messing with a client's electronics.

This job was one you had never personally been sent on before, but you were up to the challenge. Rain softly pittered against the windshield as your car leisurely moved down the cobblestone road leading to your destination, the smell of ozone in the air even with the windows rolled up. It was the ideal weather for you - though, you were thankful that ghosts tended to prefer to haunt the indoors.

This neighborhood was a touch fancy, and your client that day was an older woman who had called you in a panic. You fully expected for her equipment to be fine; the amount of calls you had received from seniors who thought they were haunted only to find that a cable was loose was impressive, but hey, pay was pay.

Your car pulled up on the side of the road next to another cutout house, the exterior a pleasant shade of cream with blue trim. Gnomes and assorted lawn ornaments greeted you when you stepped out of your car, as well as a stone cat holding up a sign that read _Bless this mess_. It was pretty run of the mill for a, as you had dubbed them, “grandpa house,” and thus you didn’t bother sightseeing as you walked up the stone path to the patio.

Adjusting the strap of your bag over your shoulder, you pushed down on the doorbell and listened to it chime inside. After a few seconds had passed, two locks were undone, followed by the interior door opening. Standing there was an older lady, rounded spectacles making her eyes seem much larger than they were, and her silver hair was curled down to her ears. “Are you the one I called?” she asked, and you took note of how heavy the bags under her olive-colored eyes were. Poor lady.

You gave her your best “customer service” smile and nodded once, introducing yourself before continuing, “I’ll do whatever I can to help, ma'am. Could you show me where the problem area is?”

She had since unlocked the outer door and stepped aside to let you in, the woman replying, “Oh, it’s just about everywhere in the house… I can hardly get any sleep now, and as we ladies know, we need our beauty sleep.” A disgruntled huff caused her nostrils to flare, and your lips curled upward into a smile, fighting the urge to chuckle.

“Well, as I told you over the phone,” you said, “I need to be alone in the house in the event that whatever it is might be dangerous. Can’t risk you being hurt or upset while I try to get it out, if I can.”

“Yes, of course; ah…” she pursed her lips in thought, and began to point. “The bathroom is down there, the kitchen is there - I don’t have much, but if you’d like, you’re welcome to the cookies in the fridge - and the living room is over there. That’s where most of the problems sort of… centralize, I suppose.” Before you could reply, she continued to speak, “So, I’m going to get ready and go get my hair done while you take care of this. I have a cell phone but heavens above if I don’t know how to use it, so just leave a voicemail and I’ll call you back.”

Without waiting for an answer, she stepped off into another room - presumably the bedroom, and you finally allowed yourself to chuckle quietly under your breath, setting your bag down. At least this would be a low-effort job. Her electronics were probably just messing up, you’d assess the situation and recommend an electrician for her, have a cookie, and go home. Easy.

As you were unpacking your things, sitting on the marble floor, the sound of footsteps caused you to look up. The woman was standing near the door, a purse over her shoulder. “Now, you stay safe! I’ll let you know where the spare key is so you can lock up if you finish before I come back.”

“Will do, ma'am,” you replied with a smile, giving her a playful salute. She finally smiled over at you, waving before opening the front door and stepping outside, leaving you alone. You got to your feet and watched until she was pulling out of the driveway to lock the doors; you figured she would have preferred you did so.

Even though the inside of the house was cool, the heat of your overcoat was growing to be a bit much, and so you slipped down your sleeves and snugly tied them around your waist. Even though you doubted the presence of a ghost at all, you were here to do a job, after all, and thus you reached down to pull an EMF detector out of your bag, turning it in your hands. 

The client had said it seemed to be most prominent in the living room, so you headed there first, finding your way via remembering the woman’s vague pointing from earlier. It was homey, with motivational plaques and embroidery here and there. A large, flat screen television rested at the far end across from a couch, and a Playstation resting in the cabinet suggested that she had to have had grandchildren. Either that, or you had a gamer grandma on your hands.

Chuckling at the very thought, you turned on the detector and held it out, waiting a moment only to have your suspicions confirmed. There were no fluctuations, but just to make sure, you reached for the remote resting on the side table and turned on the television. Due to it being a digital television, to have flickering static greet you was more than a touch strange. Again, you held up the detector, but nothing came up. It must have been an issue with the cables.

At least, that’s what you assumed until the lights began to flicker in the room, the speakers seemingly turning themselves on, and your meter still wasn’t detecting anything. Scowling to yourself, and realizing that this absolutely was not a cable issue fairly quickly, you whacked it with the base of your palm. Again, it didn’t spike whatsoever. You had just bought this thing; had that website sold you a dud?

The lights in the living room all went out, leaving you with the buzzing television screen. You squinted to combat the pain of looking at the white noise, inhaling through your teeth and speaking, carefully, “I do not mean you any harm, and neither does the woman who lives here. Are you in pain?”

You had come across a lot of weird things during your career as a paranormal investigator. Things moving on their own, voices on recorders, even a possible possession at one point. What you had never, ever experienced was a clear response back to one of your questions. A voice - multiple voices, actually, all overlapping each other - was heard from the speakers. It was primarily masculine, but with the shift in pitch that fluctated as it spoke, it could have been any gender. “Why do you investigators always assume we’re in pain? Can we not have a little bit of fun once in a while?” A chuckle followed its rhetorical question, causing the speakers to softly pop and crackle.

This was weird. This was really, really weird. It was like something out of a movie, complete with the ominous lighting and impossible situation at hand. You found yourself taking a step back and pinching your arm, but waking up wasn’t happening. This, however, was. This was happening in real life. The thought passed your mind that this was just a high-level ghost, but the lack of any readings from your equipment paired with the direct conversation it was initiating with you was unlike anything you had ever seen or heard of.

You briefly wondered why the fear in your chest was secondhand and not more prominent. Maybe it was shock, maybe it was curiosity. Either way, you figured you should continue the conversation, because you didn’t know how dangerous this thing could be.

“W-well,” you started to say, “not when you’re terrorizing an innocent old lady. I was called to try and g-get you to leave, whatever you are…”

The… whatever it was, it laughed briefly, followed by a snort of derision. “Oh, humans. Always looking for an easy solution to their problems. You can’t just call someone with overpriced equipment to get rid of us. No, no. We wouldn’t be able to have our fun if that was the case.”

… At least it was contained to electronics, you supposed. It was harmless in that case, unless it tried to make a kitchen appliance start a fire or something of that sort. Whatever this thing was, it was a talker, so maybe you could talk your way out of the situation.

“What… _are_ you, exactly?” you questioned, hoping that it wasn’t overstepping a line. Another electronic, skipping chuckle filled the speakers, the static causing the hairs on the back of your neck to stand up.

“Wouldn’t the human like to know?” it replied, a teasing tone to its voice, which had ascended in pitch to add to the condescending remark. “We’ll give you one thing; we are absolutely _not_ a ghost. Ghosts _wish_ they were like us.”

“Do you have a form?” you questioned. Maybe it could get you in the ballpark of what it might be, at least. At this point, it was possibly some kind of demon, or multiple ones, if the use of plural pronouns was anything to go by.

The static crackled on the flat screen, and it replied, “Well, we couldn’t blame you for wanting to see us. We _are_ a sight to behold.” It crackled again, and the next time you blinked, a figure was on screen. It caused you to start, taking another step backwards as you tried to squint at it, ignoring the static as best you could.

From the mid-torso upward, on screen was a humanoid being with a smirk to their features and what looked like two pairs of shoulders and arms, one pair resting above the other. They had a fairly androgynous appearance, with sleek and soft facial features and fluffed, slightly wavy black hair curled around their cheeks. They had absolutely no neck, the base of it looking as if it was cut through like butter, and their head hovered above it where it would be if there was a neck to hold it up. Their eyes seemed almost greenscreened into the static background behind them, full of the white noise and crinkling at the corners due to their smile. All four arms were held out to their sides, and they asked, “Well, then?”

You took note amidst your shock that they were fairly well dressed for… whatever they were. They donned a crisp buttonup shirt with a clasp on the collar, and over that was a black vest with silver buttons. Above both, they wore an overcoat, the color a darker grey than their skin and secured with a fabric strip and belt loop. This was weird. It was getting weirder with every passing second, and even if the pinch hadn’t worked, you still felt as if you were in a dream. 

Upon realizing your hands were shaking, you absently tossed the EMP meter onto the couch behind you, a touch haphazardly, but who could blame you with what was happening right now? The creature seemed expectant, their thin, dark brows raised as they waited, and you swallowed around the lump in your throat to reply, “Y-you’re, ah… um…” What would be a good word to make sure you didn’t die right then and there? “…Handsome?” 

“Is that a question,” they asked, bringing a hand to their chin and flashing a grin, teeth pristine white behind their lips, “or a statement? Do speak up, human. Emphasize.”

You swallowed, then took in a deep breath before exhaling. “I said… you’re not bad looking. The four arms and no neck thing is…” You held your tongue from saying “weird” and instead shot for, “… not what I’m used to; that’s all.” After a few seconds of hesitation, you asked, “Do you have a name?”

“Ruax,” they replied, straightening their posture a bit as their hand lowered down to presumably their hip. “We are whatever you want us to be, human. Male, female, something in between – it is indifferent to us. Whatever puts your mind at ease.”

That still didn’t answer the question of what he was, exactly, but you felt like your questions were running out. You tested the waters once more and asked, “Why are you haunting this innocent old lady? She didn’t do anything to you, did she?”

Ruax snorted under his breath, shaking his floating head with an amused smirk. “No; we just find humans to be absolutely hilarious. Take yourself, for example.” He gestured towards you, and suddenly you felt more than a bit self-conscious of yourself for reasons you didn’t even know. You couldn’t even tell if he was looking at you with those blank eyes, and yet you could still feel his gaze. “You’re one of the rarities we come across who chooses not to run. Is it because you’re frozen with fear? Too frightened to risk it? No. You’re _curious._ And _that_ – “ He pulled back his hand and extended the index finger, grin broadening, “ – is amusing. We’re already pleased with the decision of showing ourselves to you.”

 _Good for you_ , you thought to yourself. When you took another step back, you found your calf hit the back of the living room couch, and after a brief few seconds of pondering your options, you chose to sit down. Showing hesitance and fear in this situation is exactly what this thing wanted, and maybe acting casual would be your best bet. He was still grinning cheekily over at you, static softly crackling from the speakers. You would be lying if you said it wasn’t the slightest bit attractive, but you pushed the thought out of your mind. This was a creature from another realm, and one without any care for humans’ well-being, _not_ some kind of otherworldly heartthrob from a YA fiction novel.

“You talk a lot,” you commented, praying that it wouldn’t anger him as you crossed one leg over the other. “But you’re stalling for time; I need to know how to get you out of this house and away from that nice old lady. If you’re not a ghost, I can’t just wave incense and make you go away or something like that.” 

Ruax was silent for a few seconds, and then huffed, shaking his head. Again, he ignored you and reached a hand, then another, forward, commenting, “We can hardly see you from all the way over there.” Then his third and fourth hands reached out and –

They were coming through the screen. His hands phased through the glass of the screen like it was nothing, all four of them. They gripped the edges and used the force to pull himself out, you pressing yourself against the back of the couch as a hand moved to your chest, heart beating hard and rapidly against it. This thing was coming out of the television. It had a physical form, it was coming out, and the fear that was previously secondary in your mind was coming to the forefront _real_ fast.

An involuntarily, quiet yelp of fear escaped you when his feet hit the carpet, black dress shoes impeccably shiny and his dark grey trousers falling just over his ankles. His coat went down to his thighs, and all four arms stretched outward as he straightened his posture with a soft grunt. Then he looked at you, and your blood ran cold, the smile he was giving you only causing it to grow even more frigid.

“Relax,” he spoke, and you wondered how on earth his voice still carried that tinny, electronic overlay to it, let alone how it was still pitch shifting and changing tone. “We won’t hurt you. We just dislike having to shout across a room for a conversation.”

Then he was walking forward and you felt like you might faint, back pressed against the cushion so hard that you were certain it would leave an imprint after you left. If you ever left. What if this thing killed you? What could it even do to you? What _would_ it do to you??

You found yourself frozen as he moved behind the coffee table and sat down on the couch beside you, only about a foot’s worth of distance separating you. His upper pair of arms rested on the couch’s back, the lower folding their hands in his lap and crossing one leg over the other, mirroring your own. You yelped again as he turned that disembodied head to you, all nonchalance. “Relax, human,” he remarked, and his voice alone caused goosebumps to rise over your skin. “We already said we won’t hurt you. Besides,” He snickered, “this couch looked far too comfortable not to sit on. I’m sure you understand?”

It was presented as a question, but you found you had no answer. Your world was spinning and there was this otherworldly being sitting right beside you and talking to you, and you were _not_ ready for _any_ of this. Your head was buzzing in a million different directions, vision blurring, but something shocked you out of your daze. Quite literally, actually. One of his grey hands had placed itself on your arm, cautiously, and the skin-on-skin contact caused a light jolt of static electricity to move over you. 

“Hey,” he spoke, brows raised in slight concern. “Relax. Really. You’re not in any danger. We’re just sitting down beside you; nothing more than that. We won’t hurt you; the thought never crossed our mind.” Ruax removed his hand, resting it back on his lap. God, four arms moving like that looked so weird. This was weird. Everything was weird. “Breathe,” the being suggested, mouth curling upward ever so slightly to convey amusement. “Isn’t that what you humans do when you need to relax?”

That subtle condescending tone to his voice made you almost want to ignore the suggestion out of spite, but to your chagrin, you knew that it would help. You slumped back against the cushion and closed your eyes, taking in a deep breath and exhaling. You continued this, fists balled on your thighs, until your heart rate steadily began to slow. You didn’t know how long it took, but Ruax was mercifully quiet during the duration of it. When you figured you were calm enough, you slowly opened your eyes and expected all of what had transpired to have been some sort of hallucination or dream.

Unfortunately, it was not. Ruax sat there still, picking at one of his sleeves. When you looked over, he met your gaze, his brows raising. “Oh, you’re done? Good, good.” Posture straightening, he exhaled through his nostrils and smiled over at you, continuing to speak, “So. We’re certain you’re curious about a lot of things, but why don’t we and you get to know each other a bit? Comfort is good for situations such as these, we think.”

Your tongue felt dry, as if you couldn’t even speak, but you attempted to swallow down the lump in your throat and said somewhat curtly, “Fine. I’m confused enough as it is, so sure. I can make small talk with whatever it is you are. Probably a demon, for all I know. Thinking about it hurts my fucking head.” One of your hands moved upward to pinch your brow, and you sighed as you stared down at your lap. “Alright, fine. I’m a paranormal investigator. I like watching old sitcoms until two in the morning and eating ice cream out of the container. I’ve got two cats and I never leave my house. That’s it. That’s all there is to me.”

Your shoulders moved upward in a shrug, closing your eyes then and sighing through your nostrils. This was all so fucking stupid and weird and you were starting to get a headache. Ruax remarked after a bit of silence, “We don’t think that’s all there is to you.”

Your head slumped upward and back, lazily moving over to look at him. At this point, you just didn’t give a shit about how you acted. “Really,” you deadpanned. “Enlighten me, then. Please.”

“Well,” Ruax replied, holding up a hand to gesture with as he talked, “you’ve got spunk, for one thing, even if you don’t realize it. You’re obviously passionate about this job of yours, you’re willing to help another human in need, and you’re not bad looking for someone of your kind.” He shrugged with all four shoulders – god that looked weird – and shook his head. “You’re not as bare bones as you think.”

Were those supposed to be compliments, or just observations? A hand moved up to your hair at the last comment, frowning to yourself. “Nah,” you replied, somewhat quietly. “Being a human sucks.”

“On the contrary,” he commented, “You get to experience all sorts of things. You can explore the wonders of sightseeing, the various sounds and scents to accompany you on your day-to-day lives, the sense of touch…” Did he linger on the last bit, or were you just hearing things? He continued too quickly for you to think on it too much, a hand to his chin and resting it there as he talked, “We have this physical form, certainly, but we scarcely use it. The electronic realm… that is our comfort zone, you understand. Rarely do we ever… _indulge_ in the simple enjoyments humans delve into so much.”

“Why are you even bothering to talk to me about this?” you asked, exasperated. “You’re trying to be casual and like you’re interested in me at all, but you’re stalling. What do you _want?”_

Ruax stared at you for a few seconds of silence, but before panic could well in your gut, he only clicked his tongue and folded two hands of his in his lap once more. “Well,” he replied, “you’re certainly one to get to the point. Very well. If you wish to rid this home of that old woman’s so-called ‘ghost’ – “ He made quotation marks with all four hands, which not only looked weird, but was also technically inaccurate, “ – then you and we will have to make a… _wager._ A deal, if you will.”

Oh, here it was. Here it fucking was. What would he want in return? Something simple, or something complex? What would he expect you to do? With an unknown being like him, and paired with his devious personality, the panic turned quickly to an uncomfortable, anxious dread. Finally, you asked flatly, “What.”

“Show us…” His hands lowered to clasp together in pairs, his smile growing mischievous, teeth peeking out from behind his lips, “if you can please a demon such as us in the most obvious and carnal of ways.”

You two maintained eye contact for a second, then another, your brain taking far too slow to process what he meant. Then, it hit you like a ton of bricks, a gasp of surprise escaping you as a hand flew to your mouth, eyes widening. Did he just? Did he really just? Did this fucking godforsaken creature from another realm of existence just ask you to have sex with him?? 

“You’re bullshitting me, right?” you asked, though your only response was that of a brow raise, as if Ruax hadn’t just asked you outright to fuck him. As if your mind wasn’t already wandering. 

“No; we’re quite serious. We know it may seem intimidating, but we assure you,” he replied, gesturing to himself with a hand, a grin to go alongside it, “that we are experts in our craft.”

Your hands found their way to your face, dragging the palms over it as you let out a groan of annoyance. This is not how you had planned for your day to go at all. Any intrusive thoughts and any sideways glances to the demon’s many hands were shoved aside, you mentally kicking yourself at the very thought.

Ruax adjusted himself where he sat, uncrossing his legs and resting one of his many hands on his leg, giving it a subtle pat. “If you choose to do so, we’re right here. You won’t have to worry about doing any of the work.”

This was happening way too fast, and that ever-present condescending hint to his electronic voice only served to make you even more frustrated at the entire situation. You just met him, he was some kind of demon or whatever, you were in someone else’s house and supposed to be on a job…

Oh for god’s sakes. Maybe it was your frustration bubbling over and convincing you that you could show this smug piece of shit who was boss, maybe it was your curiosity alone, but maybe it was just the fact that this was an honest to god otherworldly demon with four hands who openly said he wanted to fuck you and you had read far too many explicit comics not to take an opportunity when you saw it. You uncrossed your legs and moved over, body almost on autopilot as you abruptly found yourself sitting in the virus’ lap with your brows creased. You expected to be looking down at him, but instead you found yourself looking up; was he always this tall and you had just not noticed?

Ruax began to grin contentedly, and you realized what you had just done as a pair of hands found their way onto your hips, a yelp escaping you as you were pulled closer against his lap, chest pressed against his. A third hand cupped under your chin and caused you to start – Christ, this was already weird – and tilted it upwards even more. His voice was low, and as much as you hated it, it sent a chill through your entire body. “There; that wasn’t so hard, was it…?”

“If…” You swallowed hard, exhaling and scowling up at him. “If you’re so g-good at this or whatever, then prove it. You’re in the real world; I can take you down if this doesn’t work- _mmph.”_

His hand had moved upward to cup your cheeks with his index finger and thumb, gently squishing them and causing you to cease whatever you were going to say. A playful glint was in his static-filled eyes, and he cooed as his fourth hand got to undoing the knot in the tied-up coat around your waist, “You’re just so _adorable_ that we could eat you up.” The breath left you as your head was pulled forward and he leaned down, a dark grey tongue darting over his lips as he breathed against your mouth, “So we think we will…”

When Ruax kissed you, the softest of static shocks moved over your lips and caused you to start, his skin somewhat cool. Your hands, unsure of where to go, rested on his shoulders, your head screaming at you to quit it and that this was the stupidest thing you had ever done in your life. He could do whatever he wanted to you with you being so close to him – he could kill you, or worse, but all that was present first and foremost in your mind was that _damn_ he was a good kisser.

When your coat was nudged away, his hands moved to your sides, teasingly trailing his fingers up them and loosely bringing your shirt with them, only to let go and allow the fabric to fall back down to your waist. A warm chuckle was felt against your lips as he repeated his movements, but this time, his hands slipped under the hem and were against the bare skin of your abdomen, a shaking gasp escaping you as his chilly fingers moved over your torso. He had no apprehension or worries compared to your anxiety, and was absolutely, definitely in charge. And he knew he was.

The kiss deepened, you inhaling through your nose rather sharply in surprise as a tongue met your own. Initially hesitant, you eventually gave in, your own gingerly nudging against his and running along it, your lips warming his own as you both kissed. One of your hands moved up to his head, briefly tripped up by the lack of a neck, and held the back of it, his black locks falling over your fingers. One of his hands that wasn’t busy on your torso moved up to your face, cupping the side of your head almost tenderly.

His hands stopped stalling over your lower abdomen and began to trail further up, running over your covered chest once and earning a shudder that slipped down the entirety of your spine. They slid back down only to nudge under the fabric of your bra and run over the bare surface of your chest, a sharp gasp escaping you when one brushed over one of your nipples. A more obvious noise passed your lips and into Ruax’s mouth when it happened again, this time via being taken in two of the demon’s fingers and given a gentle pinch and rub. Your brow creased as he kept them there, a third hand slipping up to nudge the bra up fully, the article resting upon your collar, along with your shirt as it was nudged up. You reluctantly removed your hand from his head and broke the kiss as Ruax pulled it up and over your head, and you took the opportunity to take in a deep breath.

“You…” One of your hands shakily rested on his still-clothed chest, and you pondered your words. His eyes were half-lidded, hands still gently resting on your chest and face, the fourth lowering itself to your rear. Just as you inhaled to speak, he gave it a squeeze and caused you to gasp, the demon’s overlapping snickers making the blush to your cheeks grow even hotter. You swallowed and attempted to speak, but instead of the defiant quip you had in mind, you found yourself instead saying, “I can’t… be the only one h-half naked here…”

“We’ll undress,” Ruax hummed, giving the opposite nipple a pinch and making you quietly squeak with surprise, “when we feel like it. You are by no means the one in charge here, human…” The hand at your rear moved upward only to slip down under your pants and underwear, gripping the soft bare skin there and giving it a rub. To your chagrin, a whimper escaped you, biting down on your lip and cursing the thought that entered your mind. His hand was so, so close to between your legs, where an ache was steadily building in your core. 

The hand not busy moved behind you to undo the strap of your bra, and you robotically moved your arms in order for him to slip it off, leaving you completely topless and exposed to the air. Ruax leaned down, and you expected another kiss, but instead of on your lips, this one was to your neck, accompanied by another firm grip of your rear and breasts. A soft moan escaped you against your will, face flushing even further as his kisses turned into little licks and sucks against the skin, the demon releasing you with a soft pop and moving to the other side of your throat. His head being disembodied made the whole ordeal a bit weird, but you found you couldn’t focus on that when his lips were pressed against your throat and his hands were all over you. There were more important things to worry about.

His free hand rested itself on your thigh, playfully tapping his index finger over it, followed by the middle finger, and began to “walk” the two up your leg all the way to your pelvis. His palm curved over your still-covered genitalia briefly before moving to undo the button of your pants along with the sipper, nudging the fabric to the sides. A finger pressed up against your covered labia, causing you to inhale quietly through your teeth, burning with embarrassment. Ruax, obviously, noticed, and found it amusing if the smile against your neck was anything to go by.

“My, my…” he murmured, nipping at your collar as his finger slowly moved over the surface, the cloth there damp, “already wet for us…? And you were so hesitant before… Humans are so easy.” Chuckling lowly, his middle finger rubbed up against it, but not giving it the direct attention it so desperately craved. 

Against your better judgement, a quiet, “Please…” passed you, biting down on your lip as soon as the word escaped you. Ruax dragged his tongue over one of the fresh hickeys he had given you and caused you to shudder, hand moving upward just enough to slip his fingers into the fabric. “Since you asked so nicely…” 

His fingers were over your plush labia and spreading over the warm, wet surface. You buried your face into his thick black hair, holding onto his head and letting out a soft, flustered squeak against it. The demon was only chuckling as his fingers slowly and deliberately moved over the surface, as if all of this amused him. One brushed over your swollen clit and earned a gasp from you, his touch like fire against your desperate, aching pussy. How long had it been since you had been with someone? Weeks? Maybe a couple of months? Either way, he somehow made every motion feel so deliberate and slow and on purpose, and you had never been with someone so… considerate? Was that the right word? You were used to quick foreplay and getting right to the action, not being pampered. 

Ruax’s hands all gripped where they held at the same time save for the one between your legs, but that one instead slipped a finger all too easily inside of you, your back slightly arching as you gasped at the sudden feeling of it. He pushed it up inside of you, achingly slow against you. The digit began to move back and forth as the demon continued his kisses and sucks at your neck, trailing up to your jawline, and finally, at your ear. He reveled in your gasps and soft moans, all four hands groping at you in some way and making sure you were pleasured. A gentle nip was felt against your earlobe, followed by a kiss that turned into a suckle, tongue flicking over it as his overlapping, low, almost melodious voice filled your ear, “Poor little human; you’re practically soaked through for us… do you crave us so badly? Yearn for us to take you for our own…?”

You could only muster a quiet whimper. Of _course_ you did; it was the only thing on your mind, but you weren’t about to say that. You still had a little bit of dignity left, even if it wasn’t by much, and even if it was dwindling with every push of his finger inside of you. And with every rub of your nipples and grip of your breasts. Damn it.

His finger slipped out of you, head pulling back, and you couldn’t help but release a quiet whine. Your blush promptly spread to your ears when he sat upright and observed his soaked finger, brows raised, but then a grin crossed his lips and he held it out to your lips. “Be a good girl and clean that up for us, hmm…?”

The heat in your loins flared up, heart palpitating against your chest, and obediently your mouth open, the virus slipping his finger inside and smearing your tongue with your own moisture. This felt so dirty, and it only felt it even moreso when more of his fingers slipped inside your mouth for you to suck at, your eyes closing and tongue moving over the digits. While you were preoccupied, his hands moved off of your breasts to the hem of your jeans, the one at your rear spreading out more towards the middle to hold you up a notch. Your hands held onto his shoulders once more for purchase as he slid your pants and underwear down your thighs, holding you up a bit more, but careful to keep his fingers in your mouth as he did so. Eventually, with your help, they were gone, and there you were in his lap, completely bare.

Fingers slipping out of your mouth, they traced over your lips briefly before moving down to hold you in place. Two hands moved down to undo his belt, followed by his coat, and you were briefly left unheld so he could shrug it off of his shoulders, leisurely draping it over the back of the couch and leaving him in his undershirt and vest. With the coat gone, you could tell that he was more toned than he looked at first glance, though he didn’t remove any of his other shirts, instead moving right for his trousers and undoing the button. “We should warn you,” he hummed, far too nonchalantly for your tastes, “that our anatomy is… not the same as human’s. Hopefully it won’t stall our progress.”

What did that mean? Your gaze moved downwards just as he pulled back his underwear, and you quickly saw why, the sight causing your core to ache with want even more. It was a tentacle. It was a grey tentacle with little ridges up its underside, ever so slightly squirming between his legs. You were pulled forward, and a shrill gasp escaped you as it leaned forward and pressed up against your labia, rubbing up against your soaked folds like and old friend. Your legs moved up and behind his back for purchase, two hands curling over the underside of your rear and lifting you up without effort. You were hovering over his cock, aching for it, desperate to feel something that you thought only existed in fiction deeply snug inside of you. 

“So excited,” he purred against your left ear, nipping at the lobe again as his member’s tip slid over your flushed clit and caused you to moan. “You’re full of surprises… what a good girl…” 

As his tongue flicked over your jawline, his cock neared your entrance just as he carefully lowered you down, and while you could feel his gaze on you, probably to make sure if you were alright, all you could focus on was its width filling you and stretching your pussy, rubbing up against your drenched walls all the way up to the base and urging a low, guttural moan out of you. Your nails dug into his topmost shoulders, fingers trembling there. A gasp escaped you as his cock gently shifted inside of you, and god, no amount of porn you had watched or read could ever, ever live up to the feeling of having something like that actually inside of you, pulsating and occasionally wriggling against your tight walls. 

And then he began to move, the first signs of pleasure escaping the demon in the form of a warm huff escaping his nostrils. He held your rear firmly with two hands, the others moving back up to your breasts and taking hold of them. He attempted to mask his exhale of pleasure with a throaty chuckle, gripping your chest and rear a bit more firmly as he breathed, voice skipping ever so slightly, “Oh, if you could see the look on your adorable little face right now…”

Again, you couldn’t reply, because he began to move, holding you firmly as his cock began to thrust out, then in, then out again, repeating the process at an unbearably slow pace that only served to rile you up further. His length rubbed up against your clit every time he pushed in and out, causing the sensitive nub to throb and pulse with the subtle relief it was given with every thrust. You found yourself burying your face in his shoulder, moaning as your eyelids fluttered. Any worries you had previously had long been washed down the drain, and all that mattered then was this amazing, foreign feeling of his tenticular cock inside of you and of his four hands all fondling and holding you at once. It was a euphoria unlike anything you could ever possibly imagine – not even in the fantasies you indulged in in your own time.

His hands moved from your chest to your waist, and you yelped as you felt the two of you shift. His length slipped out of you, a string of your moisture still connecting it and your folds, but only long enough to move enough to push you down onto the couch, a throw pillow falling to the floor in the process. Ruax was on top of you, flashing that cheeky smile down at you as he pulled your legs up, cock rubbing up against your wet labia and causing you to groan before pushing back inside of you with ease, plugging you with it and warming your aching walls. While two hands held your legs up and in place, the others splayed their fingers over your torso and chest, trailing over you as his thrusts picked up in pace.

He was staring down at you and not breaking eye contact, and it was driving you mad paired with everything else going on. His tongue, again, ran over his lips, and you could have sworn you saw steam trickle out of the base of his neck, but he seemed unperturbed. “Slut,” he breathed, a toothy grin smiling down at you. “You’re loving this; reveling in it… it didn’t take any effort at all – “ A hand gripped your breast and rubbed its thumb over your nipple, a shaking moan passing your lips at the motion, “ – to turn you into a common whore…”

Normally, such talk would irritate you, but Ruax’s grip, the sensuous, otherworldly lull to his overlapping voice, and the way his static-filled eyes gazed down at you as if you were the most gorgeous thing he had ever touched caused your opinions on the matter to fluctuate. You _did_ like this; you _did_ want more. How could you not, with his thick, warm cock filling your walls and causing a pleased ache to move over your pelvis? 

Ruax leaned down as best he could, locking your legs around his back so he could hold you with all four arms, slinking around your shoulders and waist as he pushed into you at a faster rate. His breaths were labored and hitching, and steam was absolutely trickling out of his neck base, a deep black blush over his cheeks. The air smelt of sex and sweat and leftover perfume that you had donned that morning, accompanied by the musty smell Ruax carried, resembling the smell of a brand new, old school television freshly installed. It was almost comforting in the strangest of ways, one of his many hands brushing a lock of hair out of your eyes as he met your gaze.

“We want…” he began to speak, wetting his lips before continuing, “you to come for us… if you want us so badly, human…” He gripped your side a bit firmly with a lower hand, “then show us… show us you’ve earned us…”

You had had men and woman talk to you like that before, but never before had it actually worked. His low tones, his fast movements, his god damned hands all over your body – it was enough to finally drive you over the edge, and your walls clenched around him, hands flailing to find his shoulders and dig your nails into him as you rode out your orgasm. Your moans were loud enough that if the neighbors couldn’t hear it, it would be a surprise, eyes shutting tightly and legs snugly holding onto his lower back. 

It was the first and only time you heard Ruax moan, and God was it sexy. His back arched as his cock stiffened inside of you, a squeak escaping you as you felt his cum flood into your walls. His nails dug into your skin, eyes flickering and flashing to various screens, like someone frantically changing channels on a television with no signal. His mouth was hung open, the sound of his moan distorted and glitched and catching on itself, multiple voices all overlapping and breaking apart. If you hadn’t already orgasmed, that alone would have made you come instantly.

You could feel a newfound warmth in your abdomen, Ruax panting hard as his cock slipped out of you, coated in his and your cum and sluggishly wriggling between his legs. Some of the substance dripped down onto his pants, though your swollen and flushed pussy was even worse for the wear. For a moment, you couldn’t speak, couldn’t even breathe, and the only sound that escaped you was a soft, quiet whimper, a hand falling to your chest and feeling your quickly beating heart through the skin.

Ruax let go of you and sat back against the couch, his breathing heavy and eyes half-lidded, hands limp upon his legs. For a few seconds, there was silence, but then the demon’s voice penetrated it. “H-h- _huuuman,”_ he spoke, voice skipping of its own accord due to the aftershock. Looking up, you found one hand up, balled into a fist save for one finger, which curled inward to beckon you over. 

You felt like you couldn’t move at all, nor did you want to, but found you couldn’t argue as you carefully sat up. Inhaling sharply through your teeth, you carefully got into a crawling position and moved over to him just as his hand lowered and placed itself on your head.

“Cl-clean up…” he murmured, his grin tired, but seductive all the same as another hand gestured between his legs. “this m- _meeeeess_ of yours…”

Despite your spent, tired state, you found a leftover throb of arousal move over your core as you shuffled forward, movements sluggish and slow. You were greeted with the sight of his slightly wriggling cock, slick with cum and pulsating with sensitivity. Your tongue slipped out from behind your lips and cautiously ran up one side of his length, his legs shuddering at the motion and his cock gently twitching. 

Moving forward a bit more, you parted your lips and took the tip in your mouth, slowly descending further down his member and smearing your lips with cum. A quiet grunt escaped him, and, your body on autopilot more than anything, your head bobbed up and down slowly but steadily. Your tongue slid over his length, bumping over the subtle ridges. Though it was almost clean by that point, you found that a dull need still lingered, a hand shakily resting over his thigh as your movements grew a bit faster. 

Your tongue was flattened against his width, softly gagging as you moved further down and it slipped into your throat. Determined to not let it sway you, you continued until his entire cock was in your mouth and down your throat, eyes nearly budding with tears at the sensation, but God, did it feel so wonderful in a way you could have never even envisioned. Ruax seemed pleased, biting hard down on his lip and gripping your hair, almost pulling at it. Scratch that, actually – he _was_ pulling it, gripping it at the roots as you worked up and down his cock, pulling at it with your lips and suckling it as best as you could manage. 

It didn’t take long, though that was more than likely due to the fact that he was sensitive to begin with. His moan wasn’t as intense the second time around, more subdued and breathier than his first orgasm. You were down to his base when he came, the substance shooting down your throat and causing you to moan deeply against him, eyes threatening to roll back. Carefully, you pulled off of him, a final spurt of his cum going into your mouth and on your tongue as you released him fully, a string of the stuff still between its tip and your lips. The grip on your head grew looser, almost tender, and you shakily looked up to meet the demon’s gaze, mouth partially open as you panted.

He observed you in silence, cheeks black with blush and eyes nearly closed, smiling shakily at the sight of his cum in your mouth and over your lips. The demon gave your head a gentle pet as you closed your mouth to swallow it, thick against your throat, and he spoke amidst a quiet and low chuckle, “You and we… will absolutely…” He inhaled, then exhaled with content, head tilting slightly as he took in your spent, exhausted self. “Have to do this… again…”


	2. Daedalus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story focuses on a vampire named Daedalus. He runs a Halloween-themed casino in Vegas and suffers from narcolepsy, but he makes up for the hours he loses sleeping by being a huge sweetheart to everyone he meets. 
> 
> The reader in this chapter is male. You are a casino patron, and during your evening drink, the manager of the place strikes up a conversation with you, but seems hesitant to hire you when you ask. Maybe you should tip the scales in your favor.

This casino was always one of the more fun ones to visit whenever you were in the city. You didn’t know why you felt yourself drifting towards this one in particular, but here you were regardless. It was a fairly niche concept for a place of its caliber: Halloween themed all year round, complete with themed drinks and slots, and even the staff were all in full makeup to resemble demons or vampires. You supposed in a place like Vegas, just about anything goes. 

Though, the impeccable service and quality helped, too; it’s what kept the place busy even in the off season, as it was currently. You currently sat at one of the in-house restaurant bars, legs crossed and feet tucked into the stool you sat upon. It had a more relaxing atmosphere than the main casino area, with its soft music and fewer patrons. It was your favorite spot to relax in whenever you visited the casino, and the drinks they served were top notch to boot, as expected.

Even the server behind the bar was in full makeup, complete with prosthetic horns, as you saw many staff here with. It was probably just some clay stuff attached to a headband, as the horn's bases were obscured by hair. The young man’s face was tinted blue and dotted with freckles of a darker shade, currently cleaning a glass and careful not to scratch it with his sharpened nails. People might have called it extra, but you thought it always added to the charm of the place. It really did feel like you were in a Halloween wonderland surrounded by demons. The demons just happened to serve you drinks, and the wonderland just happened to consist mostly of game tables. 

As the server turned to change the channel on the television hanging up near the ceiling next to the bar, you noticed a thin pointed tail peeking out from under their dress shirt. The attention to detail here was really a sight to behold. The quiet sounds of an old black and white television show playing abovehead, paired with the soft piano music in the speakers and the clinks of glasses and muted chitchat from fellow patrons put you at ease. The buzz of the alcohol in your system probably accounted for it too, but you could at least savor the moment for what it was.

You heard the server greet, “Hey, boss,” which caused you to glance up from your drink. A man sat a few seats away from you to your left, dressed as fancifully as anyone else who worked there, though you’d have to say that this one wore the most tryhard outfit of all of them. He donned a mahogany blazer, a black cloak draped over his shoulders down past the stool. Lace up black boots lead into striped grey socks, then white knickerbockers that puffed out around the bottom. His midnight black hair was slicked back, a few unruly strands popping out around his chiseled, dark face and the long, pointed prosthetic ears you had seen on a few select staff members. 

“One of my cocktails, if you please,” he requested, and the server got to work. You hated eavesdropping, but it was the only thing to really focus on, and thus you listened to them talk. The stranger took off his glasses and sighed, moving a hand to his face and holding it there. “I fell asleep in the middle of paperwork… again. I can’t run a casino like this…”

As the bartender shook something up in a mixer, he replied, “You’ve got a lot on your plate, boss; don’t worry about it. There’s always time for paperwork.” Grabbing a glass, he poured the freshly mixed drink into it and placed it on the counter, sliding it over. “Maybe you could start taking naps or something on your break. Do you even get breaks, actually? Never thought to ask.”

As the stranger’s hand moved over to the drink, donning his glasses again, you took note that his nails were sharp and painted black. He brought it up to his lips and took a sip, letting out a sigh of content. It almost looked like a smoothie, but judging from the color, it was probably a bloody Mary if you had to guess. “No breaks for me, no… time never stops when you’re the one in charge.” A dry, humorless chuckle escaped him, dissolving into a sigh as his drink carefully clinked against the countertop once placed back down. “Don’t you worry about me; I just needed to take a quick breather is all. Has work been alright? Nobody’s given you any trouble, have they?”

“Nah,” the tender replied as he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and reached for another glass to clean. “It’s been pretty quiet. That’s what you get on a night like this, I guess. Wednesday, middle of May… it’s gonna be slow. Not that I’m complaining.” With a shrug, he added, “I just wish you could get the same kind of break. The only bar customer I’ve had all day is this guy right here.” 

You glanced up to find a blue hand gesturing in your general direction, and your shoulders stiffened on instinct. At the feeling of another pair of eyes on you, your head turned to find the other man looking at you curiously, the golden hoop earrings hanging off his ears dangling with the sudden motion. For a moment, you were almost starstruck. He… was gorgeous, plain and simple. His eyes were a striking bright green, face thin and chiseled and free of any facial hair. A pair of bronze-rimmed glasses rested over his nose, and it seemed the makeup work was not left to his ears alone, because the dark eyeshadow upon his lids only accentuated his eyes even moreso. 

A blush rose to your cheeks, and you were pretty sure it wasn’t just because of the alcohol. Nervously, you raised your hand in a halfhearted wave in his general direction, croaking, “Hey.”

If you didn’t know any better, he looked just as shocked as you did, and you could have sworn you saw his ears move of their own accord. Maybe they had wires in them or something. When he spoke, you took note that a set of fangs rested in his mouth. “H-hello! I hope you’re enjoying your stay here?”

It was phrased as a question, so quickly, you nodded and smiled over at him. “Yeah, definitely; I come here a lot on the weekends… it’s one of the nicer casinos I’ve been to.” That seemed to please him, but was only more trouble for you, because he smiled and caused his eyes to slightly crinkle at the corners. And it was really cute. 

“Granted, I don’t get out of the office much,” he said, “but I haven’t seen you around. Do you play much?” You supposed that meant the tables and slot machines. In reality, you only really touched the penny slots and spent the majority of your time here at the bar or one of the other restaurants inside. What if he found that offensive, somehow? Who comes to a casino just to drink? That’s what bars were for. 

“Uhh…” The hand not holding onto your glass reached behind you to scratch the back of your head anxiously, and you stammered as you looked to the side, “I’m not the biggest gambler, but what I have played here is nice… I just like the environment, and the service is good. It’s kind of like my home away from home.”

This seemed to please him, his smile staying. Carefully, he got up and took his drink, but only so he could walk forward and sit beside you, cape settling around his hips as he did so. “No need to have a conversation three seats away from each other. If that’s alright?”

Actually, him being even closer was making you more flushed, and you could smell cologne on him to boot. It was flowery and pleasant, making the otherwise cool air of the restaurant feel a touch stuffier than it had been before. Why was this affecting you so intensely? Okay, you knew why. It’s because he was probably the most gorgeous man you had ever laid eyes on. That was probably why.

“Oh, no, yeah; that’s… fine, yeah,” you stammered. Being a smooth talker had never been one of your better talents. “If it’s cool, uh… can I ask what your name is? I’ve been coming here for a while, but I’ve never heard your name passed around or anything.”

“Probably because I’m usually in my office,” he chuckled, looking down to his glass. “Or asleep… or both. But it’s Daedalus; it’s nice to meet you. Might I ask yours?”

You told him, and he smiled in response, which only served for your cheeks to grow warmer. In an attempt to mask it, you took a rather hasty sip of your drink, but the man didn’t seem to notice. In a desperate attempt to make conversation, you remarked, “This is a really nice place you run… seems like working here would be a blast. Whoever you’ve got for makeup and stuff is at the top of their game.”

“Thank you!” Daedalus chirped, looking back over to you with an even broader smile. “Even though I’m busy, I always strive to make sure my employees are well taken care of and comfortable… I haven’t had a complaint yet.” Finger tracing over the rim of his glass, he added, “There’s never no such thing as too much staff, really… but I have trouble finding work. I can understand why, but…” He sighed, plopping his face in one of his hands, elbow resting on the countertop. “I don’t know.”

“I don’t really see why someone _wouldn’t_ want to work here,” you quipped, glancing around you at the sleepy restaurant before looking back to him. That made you flustered, however, and thus your gaze ultimately found its way back to your drink. “I mean, it’s a fun environment, you get to dress up, and you’d have like, the best boss ever.” Was that too forward? Probably, but you couldn’t shut up. “You obviously care a lot about your business and your employees, and a good boss is a great incentive to get a job, at least in my opinion.”

At the silence, you bit down on the inside of your lip, too anxious to look over. Finally, however, curiosity got the best of you, and when you glanced to the man, he was grinning from ear to ear. Bashful as well, he looked down to the counter after a few seconds of eye contact. “That… means a lot, coming from a stranger. My worries melt away knowing that the customers think of my casino like that. Thank you.” Daedalus smiled again, sincerer this time, and even though he wasn’t facing you, you felt your heart flutter in your chest at the motion.

And then you couldn’t keep your mouth shut. You commented, as nonchalantly as possible, “I mean, I’d love to work here if I could… my job’s dead-end anyway; something like this could be fun.”

When you glanced over to Daedalus, expecting eagerness and excitement, you were instead met with a hesitation that he was desperately trying to mask, and your heart sank. He seemed to be at a loss for words, too worried to say whatever it was that was on his mind.

In a moment of boldness, your hand carefully moved over to his and gave it a friendly pat. “Hey, it’s alright; you don’t have to tell me the obvious. I just thought I’d offer; that’s all…” You trailed off when you watched his ears move upwards, somehow, as soon as you made contact, the man inhaling through his teeth. Immediately, you retracted your hand, but upon inspecting his face, he didn’t look upset. He seemed flustered, almost. Somewhat hastily, he stammered, “No, no, it… it’s complicated.” A sigh escaped him, holding up the hand you had touched and observing it quietly before continuing, “I… don’t think this should be discussed here; would you mind if we went to my office? Privacy and all that…”

Anxiety flooded you, resisting the urge to frown, but you nodded and moved off of your seat. Daedalus followed, and you felt your heart flutter despite how nervous you felt. He was a little bit taller than you by a few inches, give or take, and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t make him even more attractive. _Get it together_ , you told yourself. _This is no time to be gay over some guy you just met._

Daedalus gestured for you to follow him, and he cut through behind the counter of the bar and into the room labeled “employees only.” You assumed it was some sort of shortcut, the man’s stride steady as he walked down halls and through doors, chipperly greeting any employees the two of you passed. Even away from the crowds, they stayed in makeup. They had to, you supposed; it must take hours to apply to begin with.

You crossed back into a main dealer room after a few cut throughs, the man leading you to an elevator and stepping inside before gesturing for you to join him. He pushed the button for the top floor and the doors closed, leaving the two of you in silence accompanied only by the soft muzak playing through the speaker above you. When you glanced over to Daedalus, his hands were slightly fidgeting at his front, staring down at the floor. 

He met your eye and looked up at you, giving you a nervous smile. “I promise it’s alright; I just didn’t want to discuss something like a job opportunity and the details therein in front of a bunch of people…” 

Despite having a feeling that it, in fact, wasn’t alright, you only nodded and smiled in his general direction just as the elevator quietly dinged and the doors slid open. Daedalus gestured for you to step out first, and he followed, leading you down a hallway that reminded you of fancy hotels you had been in in the past. He procured a key out of his back pocket, and you took note that there was a cute little cat charm on the keyring, which you couldn’t help but smile at. 

He stopped in front of a door with a “SANTONI” placard adorning it, and he turned the key in the lock. You supposed that was his last name. Daedalus Santoni… what a romantic name, really. The idea of having to leave this man and possibly never see him again made your stomach churn. 

You had little time to think over it before the door swung open, your companion stepping inside and holding the door open for you before closing it once you joined him. Before you was a rather lavish, but modern office, windows lining the walls to overlook the city beneath. A desk sat at the far end with a plush looking chair behind it, two smaller chairs before it for guests. The room smelt of flowers, and you couldn’t help yourself as you stepped over to one of the main windows and looked out at the Las Vegas skyline, twinkling with artificial lights and blocking out any stars to be seen in the sky. 

“Wow,” you breathed, only vaguely registering footsteps until they stopped beside you. Daedalus replied, “Yes… it’s beautiful, isn’t it? Even if I find myself dozing off quite a lot during this job… waking up to this is always worth it.” You could feel his gaze on you, and you didn’t have to look to know that he had turned his head to look at you. For a heartbeat, he was silent, but then he asked, “Do you like the city?”

“Oh, yeah,” you replied, watching as a small dot signaling a plane flew through the sky in the distance. “A lot of people hate the crowds, but I guess I’m used to it. The different people you see, the places you go and the things you experience, no matter how wild… I think it’s kind of endearing.” You found your cheeks warming with embarrassment, raising a hand to nervously scratch at the back of your head. “So, yeah. I like it here. It’s homey, somehow.”

Daedalus was silent for a moment, and then he softly spoke, the tone causing your blush to only increase, “What a beautiful way of putting it… My employees mostly live outside of the city.” He looked away from you, folding his hands behind his back before continuing. “Most of them can’t stand Vegas, but they enjoy this job and its benefits… so I suppose I can understand. It’s refreshing to meet someone with the same mindset.”

He inhaled, then exhaled, and when you finally looked over at him, he still appeared hesitant, biting down on his lower lip with one of his fangs. You hated that you found it attractive in such a time as this, but at this point, you were convinced that Daedalus simply standing in the same room as you would be enough for you to grow flustered. 

“This business is… hard to explain,” he murmured. “I want to hire you; I really, truly do, but… There are some things about this place that… ohh, heavens.” Daedalus unclasped his hands to take off his glasses with one and place his face in the other, exhaling heavily. “I despise being so apprehensive to someone like you; you would be perfect for this place, and I would love to see you… thrive as an employee.” The last few words seemed rushed, as if they were tacked on at the last second. Removing his hand and placing his glasses back on, he heaved another woeful sigh. 

Unsure of how to continue, he stepped away, and you watched as he took a seat in his desk chair, posture a touch slumped. “I’m sorry; I think I just… need a moment. I’m sorry.” 

Pity caused your chest to softly pang amidst your confusion and anxiety, and after a moment’s hesitation, you stepped over. Instead of taking a seat in one of the chairs provided, you carefully moved over and rested against the edge of the desk next to his chair. Hopefully this came across as friendly and open rather than creepy and invasive. “Hey, it’s alright,” you remarked. “I promise. Take all the time you need, and if you still can’t tell me, that’s fine, too.”

The man looked at you, studying your features as you silently took note that his glasses were a bit too far down his nose than they should be. It was cuter than you’d ever admit out loud – not that you’d admit that in the first place. His brows upturned, and once again, he sighed. “How could I turn down someone as earnest and kind as you? You’re one of the nicest strangers I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting, and you want to work for me, too…” 

“Whatever’s going on with this place,” you said, “I promise I can take it. I mean, if it’s a resume you need, I can go home and email you mine. Actually, it’s on my laptop in my room, and I’m staying here tonight, so if you – “ 

“No, no,” he interrupted, then softly inhaled upon realizing he had cut you off. “Sorry, sorry; I… I’m just having a bit of trouble getting my thoughts together.” Hands falling to his lap, he looked down to his desk. “There’s just… something about this casino that’s… different from others. Much different.”

“Well, yeah,” you replied with a lopsided grin. “It’s entirely Halloween themed, it’s got some of the best staff ever, and…” You swallowed hard and continued before chickening out, “it’s got, like, the best boss ever. You care about your employees, your business, your customers – even the city you work in. Of course this place is different.”

There went his ears again, somehow twitching of their own accord, and there in the light of the office, the blush upon his dark cheeks couldn’t be masked. You shoved any suspicions aside, settling for the theory that it was only due to being complimented. Or maybe it was because of secondhand embarrassment due to you kissing his ass so hard. That was possible, too. However, he only held a hand to his face and bit down on his bottom lip again, looking to the side. “I… you’re too kind to me.” 

Inhaling, then exhaling, he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a knock at the door. His eyes grew wide, straightening up in his chair, and your shoulders tensed as you watched a sort of panic overtake his features. “I can’t let – a hu – I mean,” He gulped, “You can’t be seen in here; I’ll explain later… ohh, you need to hide…” 

Though your nerves were threatening to skyrocket, you found yourself more worried for him than anything. You started when he yelped, “The desk! Under the desk; go there, please!” and snapped out of your daze, peering over the worrisome, desperate expression on his face only for a moment before moving to get on your knees and crawl. Daedalus pushed back in the chair to let you move under there, somehow spacious enough for you to sit relatively comfortably. Your back hit the front panel of the desk just as he rolled his chair upward, legs apart and leaving you in moderate darkness.

“Come in!” you heard him call, foot tapping against the carpeted floor near one of your hands. The door to his office opened, and footsteps were heard. “Daedalus!” a chipper voice greeted. “Darling, it’s so wonderful to see you. I see business is booming as usual?”

It must have been one of his friends, with how casual the stranger was being, or at least you assumed as much. Their conversation moved back and forth, consisting mostly of idle chitchat about each other’s lives. As you sat there, your gaze, as much as you didn’t want it to, moved upward to his crotch. Nothing weird about it, really; just a normal crotch, like normal dudes had. After a few seconds passed, however, you were reminded rather quickly that Daedalus had never been regarded as normal in your mind, and this was confirmed by a subtle presence between his legs that you hadn’t noticed until then. It wasn’t fully prominent, but it was there nonetheless, and it caused your cheeks to burn almost immediately. 

What had caused such a reaction? Maybe it was just due to being so nervous. Boners were weird like that. Whatever the case, you had watched way too much porn to not have your mind immediately go in the gutter. When else would you be in a situation like this? Under the desk of a handsome man, presented with a situation you could totally go for? Briefly, you wondered what would happen if you did it. Would he kick you out, or would this play out exactly like how your mind was envisioning it to? 

There was only one way to find out. You forced your hand to move upward, and carefully, but firmly, you placed it between his legs. Predictably, the man gasped, a hand flying to his chest, and even if you couldn’t see him, you knew he was more than likely desperately trying to not make himself obvious. His guest asked, “What’s wrong, Dae? Cat got your tongue?”

“Y-yes,” he stammered, and your heart thudded in your chest as one of his hands moved over your own, as casually as possible. “Just lost my train of th-thought is all. You know how I have problems with dozing off and all…”

His guest said something in return, but all you could focus on was how Daedalus’ hand carefully tapped a quivering finger against yours and then slid off to rest on his leg, the man taking in a heavy breath. Did that mean yes? Was this happening? This was absolutely happening, and you were living for it. Now, as long as you didn’t fuck this up, you’d be in the clear.

After taking in a deep breath, your hand began to move, palm rubbing over the covered area. The hand resting on his knee flexed its fingers before clenching, and you found yourself smiling, albeit bashfully. This was like something out of a porno; God, you had just met him, and you were already doing this? It made your head spin in the best way, but you had to stay silent and cautious. Jumping into the situation headfirst would only cause both of you to be left in an awkward situation. 

The base of your palm kneaded gently against Daedalus’ bulge, you no longer bothering to pay attention to what he was saying to his guest. It expanded a bit, straining against the fabric of his bottoms. His posture shifted, and you could hear a bit of a crack in his voice as he spoke, which caused your smile to broaden. After trailing your index finger over it briefly, you decided you might as well get things moving, and moved your hands up to undo the button and zipper, pulling the latter down.

Daedalus wore briefs of a deep crimson shade, bulge even more prominent beneath them. You nudged the fabric of his pants aside and again moved your hand over the covered area, one of his fingers tapping against his knee in reply. It reminded you of just how scandalous this all was; you both had to remain discreet due to another presence being in the room, you had just met the man not an hour ago, and the fact that he was open for it at all was enough to make an ache pulse between your legs.

Here it was; no turning back now. Your fingers tucked into the hem of his underwear and carefully pulled them down, inhaling quietly when his length slipped out, already erect. His hand moved away from his leg, startling you, but it only moved upward, and you assumed that it was holding his face. Speaking of faces, his member was only inches away from yours, and when it gave a soft, subtle twitch, the heat in your pelvis grew. He was really into this, wasn’t he? Could’ve fooled you.

You couldn’t just stare at it; now was the time to act. Cautiously, your hand moved up to brush your fingers over it, and you started when he quietly gasped. He stammered some sort of excuse to his guest, legs lightly shifting in an effort to let out some of the energy. Your hand wrapped fully around it, a breath passing through your nose as you began to move your hand up and down slowly. It was warm against your cool, trembling fingers, hand pumping it up and down at a quiet, but steady pace. If Daedalus’ fidgeting legs were anything to go by, you assumed you were doing a good job. 

The conversation between Daedalus and his guest was now completely blocked out, the only thing on your mind being his cock and the ever-expanding heat between your legs, emphasized by the strain against your pants. Your tongue moved over your lips, almost of its own accord, and you leaned forward to drag it up the front of his cock, earning another subtle twitch of arousal from him. A hand moved back down to his leg, gripping his knee tightly with trembling fingers. You heard his guest ask if everything was alright, and your smile grew somewhat mischievous as you pressed a gentle kiss to the head.

Daedalus squeaked, attempting to cover it up with some sort of excuse by saying he wasn’t feeling too well. Giving his member another stroke, you moved kisses down its length, then trailed back up with your tongue, parting your lips and taking the first bit of it in your mouth. You couldn’t register how it felt before a hand found its way to your head, and for a split second, you panicked, worrying that he would make you stop. 

Though, all his fingers did was curl tightly into your hair, trembling against your scalp. Swallowing down the urge to moan, you descended further down. Daedalus’ foot tapped fervently against the floor nearby, and he was obviously at a loss for words, breaths shaking as you moved your head back up, and then down again. It was warm against your tongue, and you took note as it slipped out of your mouth to let you lick over it again that precum had already budded on its head.

“I’ll let you get some rest,” you heard his guest speak, followed by the sound of footsteps nearing the door. “You seem pretty out of it; I’ll call you tomorrow, yes?”

“Y-yes,” Daedalus stammered, the hold on your head tightening and causing your head to stall, cock halfway in your mouth. “That sounds good; I should – “ He swallowed, exhaling shortly through his nostrils, “ – be fine by then, s-surely…”

They said their goodbyes, Daedalus’ much hastier than his guest’s. After the door closed and the sound of footsteps had long since passed, your heart thudded at the sound of a quiet, pent up whine escaping the man, his other hand moving to your head and holding it there. Carefully, you glanced up, inhaling through your nose at the sight of him staring down at you. 

His cheeks and the bridge of his nose were darkened with blush, glasses still far too low on his face to be able to see out of. His ears were pinned back, somehow, and he was biting down on his lower lip so hard you were surprised that his fangs didn’t draw blood. He seemed almost embarrassed, but yet he couldn’t look away from you, lust prevalent in his gaze. It was enough to make you want to work even harder; you would do anything to make sure it wasn’t the last time you saw that expression that evening.

Maintaining eye contact, you continued your movements, tongue pressed against his cock as it slid in and out of your mouth. Daedalus seemed hesitant to make any noise still, but when you lowered yourself all the way to his base accompanied by a soft gag, a moan escaped him. It was quavering and soft, and it sent you over the edge of desperation as your free hand moved down to undo the button of your jeans. You made quick work of the zipper, slipping your own length out and taking it in your hand before beginning to stroke it, moaning softly against his cock as it pulsed with relief.

Any inhibitions had long since been thrown out the window, his member warm against your throat and a delightful shudder moving over you as it slid it and out with your repetitive movements. Daedalus’ moans were quiet despite the two of you being in an empty room, a shaking breath accompanying each one. His hands were trembling and warm against your head, hair a mess. You were lost in the moment, your eyes closing as you savored the feeling of it all: his fingers in your hair, his pulsing cock in his mouth, your own hand stroking your length and the sound of his pleasured moans in your ear. This was so incredibly naughty, but God if you weren’t living for it.

This continued for a few seconds more before Daedalus’ grip on your head tightened, cock stiffening in your mouth, and in the middle of one of your movements, he came, his warm cum shooting into your mouth and coating your tongue, your eyes widening at the amount of it and desperately trying to swallow. His breathing was quick and heavy, hands growing lack against your head and falling down onto his thighs as he panted. 

Carefully, once you had swallowed all he had to give you, you pulled your mouth off of him. A string of saliva and cum still connected you, and you licked your lips to break it before swallowing one more time, the substance thick in your throat. Shaking, you looked up to find the man staring up at the ceiling and panting hard, ears drooped, though one still twitched. In your aroused haze, you briefly took note that they looked more than a little real to be prosthetics at that point, with their subtle twitches and the way his blush had spread onto the tips.

“Ohh…” Daedalus murmured, one of his hands shakily raising to move over the lower half of his face. “N-never in… my life… oh, my goodness…” 

His cock, coated in cum and saliva, was still erect, its soft twitches making it seem like he hadn’t orgasmed at all. He really was into this, you mused, but you still hadn’t come yet, and quite frankly, you didn’t want your hand to be the cause of it. You gently nudged at his leg to show that you wanted to come out, and robotically, he pushed back in his chair just enough to give you some room.

You crawled out from under the desk, your arms trembling and struggling to hold yourself up. You took hold of the desk behind you to hoist yourself to a standing position, Daedalus letting out a flustered, quiet sound at the sight of your erect cock, precum dripping off of the head already. Breaths labored, you leaned against the back of his desk and licked your lips again as you said, voice raspy, “I hope that… w-wasn’t too weird – “ 

“No!” the man replied, far too quickly. His ears jolted upward, then lowered again with embarrassment, looking to the side as he scratched at his cheek. “I-I… I quite… liked it; you’re very g-good at that…”

A smile couldn’t help but cross your lips, bashful though it may have been. He really was adorable, with how he was reacting to all of this… You had fully expected him to run off by then. A hand moved down to your trousers, and you asked, “Do you mind if I…”

“O-oh!” he replied, raising a hand to push up the bridge of his glasses. “No, it’s f-fine; I… might do the same; it’s a touch s-stuffy in here…”

Not asking twice, your jeans were pushed down your legs, followed by your underwear, a foot nudging both under the desk as you exhaled quietly with relief. Daedalus seemed more than a little flustered as he attempted to do the same, hands shaking as he kicked his shoes off and pushed his trousers down his knees. His underwear followed, and after a moment’s hesitation, undid the buttons of his fanciful suit jacket and shrugged it down his arms. Despite looking stuffy, he didn’t seem ready to take off his button down and suspenders, which was fine by you. Honestly, it looked pretty hot. 

“I’m… not quite sure what to do now,” he confessed, a hand moving upward to anxiously twirl a lock of his hair. “I’ve never b-been the best at this sort of thing; the other person usually does most of the w-work…”

You felt your cock pulse at the ideas that flooded into your head: pinning him to the desk, ravaging him until neither of you could take it anymore, watching him cum over and over again at your touch and words. Swallowing against the lump – and leftover cum – in your throat, you decided that being too hasty with this would only make the night end faster, which was the exact opposite of what you wanted. As you glanced over to the floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the Las Vegas skyline, you had an idea. 

“Well,” you remarked, glancing back to him and tilting your head a bit, taking in his flustered, expectant expression, “how about you finish what you started…” Your hand rested loosely over your member, smirking at him and praying it looked more sexy than awkward. 

Again, his ears perked, taking in a quiet breath and gulping at the sight of it. After a few seconds of hesitation, he moved off of his desk chair and scooted it aside, getting on his knees until he was only an inch or so away from your dick, looking almost mesmerized by it. Briefly, you wondered why he wasn’t going to take his fake teeth out, and prayed that they weren’t sharp as you nudged the head of your length against his lips, which caused him to gasp. “Go on…”

Lips quivering, Daedalus opened his mouth before closing it and ultimately deciding to press a kiss to its head, followed by sticking his tongue out and slipping it over the tip. A shudder moved over you at the wet, warm feeling of it, lower back pressing against his desk as your free hand braced yourself upon its surface. His tongue circled over the head and caused a soft moan to pass your lips, the man scooting forward a bit to stick it a bit farther into his mouth. His eyes were half-lidded, his reflective eyeshadow shining in the light of the office. 

Not much of your member was in his mouth just yet, as he seemed to be taking a slower, more cautious approach. You certainly didn’t mind, and if anything, it was incredibly arousing to have it being taken so slow. Your hand moved off of yourself and rested on his head, curling a lock of dark hair in your fingers. When Daedalus was about halfway or so down, he began to move his head back, then forward, going at a surprisingly steady pace. A moan escaped him, vibrating over your cock and causing you to shudder with delight.

As his teeth were tucked beneath his lip, you thankfully couldn’t feel his fangs, and he seemed to be careful about making sure you didn’t. His ears were pinned back, eyes closing fully as he bobbed back and forth over your length, slicking it with saliva. 

You were already on the edge to begin with, but you held back for the sake of making it last, biting down on your lip as you watched him move along your cock. When he reached your base, no gag was heard, and for a heartbeat Daedalus let it stay there, taking in the sensation of your dick filling out his mouth and throat, tongue pressed against the underside. After a few seconds, presumably for air, he continued, moving up to the head and down to the base consistently.

Your fingers curled around his hair, glancing back out to the windows. The thought that anyone could hypothetically see the two of you doing this, that anyone in a penthouse room in a nearby building could look out and see this, caused another rush of arousal to move over your entire body, gripping his head a bit tighter. Then Daedalus moaned again, taking the entirety of your cock, and you couldn’t hold it in any longer. His lips were at your base when you came, cum shooting down his throat and causing his ears to perk upwards with surprise. He earnestly swallowed all that he could, and at a loud moan, you echoed the sound. 

Cautiously, once you were done, the man pulled off of you, though his tongue slipped out to lick up any excess cum off of your dick, which only caused it to throb more when you looked down at the sight. Once you were clean, he carefully scooted back, tongue moving over his lips and fangs as he sat there panting. You were leaning almost entirely against the desk now, and you noticed when your gaze moved down to observe his still-erect cock, fresh cum was dripping off of it, dribbling down its sides with remnants on his thighs. Had… he came just from sucking you off? 

Whatever the case, both of you were obviously still aroused and twice as desperate. Wetting your lips, you shuffled to the side of the desk despite your flimsy-feeling legs and gestured to it. “C… come here…”

Even if it was a struggle, the man got to his feet and carefully stepped over, though he found that he had to hold onto the desk for purchase as best as he could with his shaking arms. Your hand moved over to his arm and carefully turned him around, and for a moment, the two of you just stared at each other, searching each other’s eyes and faces and taking in your expressions. You moved until you were fully in front of him, and, with your free hand, you cupped his chin and pulled his face forward just enough so your lips touched, and you kissed him.

A pair of arms were draped around your shoulders, your eyes closing as you took in the experience of kissing him, a thumb tenderly brushing over his cheek as you held his face. When something brushed over your member and caused both of you to start, the hand that was previously on Daedalus’ arm slipped downward and moved its fingers over his cock. Your pelvis moved closer to him, your length pressing and rubbing up against his and causing the man to softly moan against your lips, his fingers curling in your hair.  
You took both of your dicks in your hand for purchase and to hold them together, palm moving over the heads just as your tongue slipped into his mouth. Briefly, it nicked against one of his fangs, but his own tongue gently nudged it away, and you got into the swing of things quickly. You were pushing into him, rubbing against him and kissing him possessively, letting him know without even saying anything that for that night alone, he was yours. 

Your cock nudged up against his and caused him to moan lowly into your mouth and against your tongue, and rather quickly, it stiffened as his body quivered. Cum sputtered out of his cock and dripped down your own as well as his, Daedalus’ dick twitching and throbbing as he panted against your lips. The hand holding his face gently took hold of his chin once more, your lips brushing over his own as you breathed, “You’ve came three times for me, and you’re still hard… you really were pent up, weren’t you…?”

A soft whimper escaped him, his ears drooping and pinning against the sides of his head as he looked to the side bashfully. For a moment, you thought he wasn’t going to reply, but then he only muttered, tone shaky and breathy, “I’ve n-never… done anything like this before…”

You moved away from his lips to kiss his cheek, smiling against the skin and murmuring, “I’ll make sure this is the best fuck you’ve ever had, then…”

You watched him visibly swallow, and at a small nudge on his abdomen, he carefully moved back and sat down on the desk, then laid down, seemingly uncaring of the papers that were laying there. A string of cum still remained between your cocks, you carefully moving and spreading his legs so you had better access to where you wanted to go. Your hands slid down his smooth thighs, leading onto his hips and then up his shirt, running over his abdomen and causing him to quietly squeak, a hand moving to his face. You nudged one of the buttons aside, and he looked away, almost seeming embarrassed, but he didn’t tell you to stop.

Once the top one was undone, you nudged it open and ran your hands over his torso. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary, but for a split second, something caught you off guard, and you knew why he seemed so hesitant. Two small, barely noticeable hairline scars rested beneath his pecs, chest rising and falling with his shaking breaths. Your hands immediately continued their movements, running over his abdomen before slipping up and over his scars and chest. 

“You’re perfect,” you murmured, tracing a finger over his collar. “So perfect and gorgeous and handsome… I’ve never met a man as wonderful as you…” 

Daedalus’ head shakily turned up to look at you, and at your kind smile, he slowly gave one of his own, and even though he found himself at a loss for words, the look alone told you everything he wanted to say. 

Eventually, your hands moved back down to his hips and legs, adjusting yourself so the head of your member pressed against his entrance and earning a quiet squeak of surprise from the man. You were already slicked up from both of your cum and Daedalus’ saliva, no need for lubrication as you carefully, gently pushed your way inside, a grunt escaping you at the tightness of his walls. 

His moan was louder than you expected, both hands moving up to his face in a feeble attempt to mask his expression as you pushed further into him, careful to go slowly. His walls hugged your cock like a glove, your tongue running over your lips as a hot breath passed through them.

Hands finding their way onto his thighs for purchase, you stayed deep inside of him for a few seconds before pulling back, slowly, and shoving back inside, your companion letting out little short moans, escalating in pitch as you picked up your pace. Your fingers dug into the soft skin of his legs and held them in place, and in that moment, nothing else mattered. It was just you and Daedalus and the two of you being connected, reveling in the feeling of being pleasured over and over again until neither of you could stand it no longer. It was your hard cock in his ass and your hands on his skin and the sweat on your brow and the way his moans were like music to your ears and caused you to shudder with delight.

The man panted and moaned as you pumped into him, holding onto him more firmly as your pace quickened. You were, quite frankly, surprised he hadn’t came yet, but it seemed he was holding himself back if the scrunched up expression on his face had anything to say. His glasses were a touch askew, hair a mess and his face and ears darkened with blush. Daedalus peeked out from behind his hands to look at you, and the two of you kept eye contact for what felt like longer than what it actually was. You gave his thighs a little squeeze, causing him to squeak and cover his face again. You couldn’t help but smile; he really was adorable, even in a situation like this.

Your cock pulled in and out of him, and you felt yourself nearing your peak. Daedalus seemed to be fairing the same, his own member twitching again, much more fervently than before. As you pushed inside of him, his walls abruptly clenched around you and caused you to groan, the man moaning loudly as he came, cum sputtering out of his cock and landing on his exposed abdomen. The tightness against your cock paired with the sight of it all caused you to come, pushing against his deepest point and letting cum fill him, the man groaning lowly at the feeling of it all as his hands fell limply to his sides.

After a few seconds were spent simply panting from the aftershock, you carefully pulled out, and you could tell that was the last of your stamina for the night. Daedalus seemed to fair the same, member losing its hardness as he lay there on the desk, naked and cum-covered and dotted with sweat. You carefully lowered his legs, leaning over a bit and asking hoarsely, “Hey… you okay…?”

The man swallowed hard, staring up at the ceiling and panting a bit longer before raising his head to look at you, studying your flushed cheeks and concerned gaze. Then, he spoke, tone sluggish and tired, “You… you’ve got… the job…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for 200 views on the first chapter! here's to another 200!


	3. Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story focuses on the sin of greed named Mammon. He's charismatic and social, and his ultimate goal is to always, always get what he wants. 
> 
> You're visiting the VIP lounge of your local nightclub, but it's more than a little sleepy. A stranger approaches you and you start making casual conversation, and to your chagrin, he is rather handsome. Maybe you should get to know him a bit more.
> 
> The reader's gender is up to interpretation, but they have afab genitalia.

* * *

Paying extra for access to this club's VIP lounge was well worth the dip into that week's paycheck, and you took a mental note to thank the friend that had recommended it to you. It was much calmer than the uppity, loud environment downstairs, right down to the company it kept. It was sparser, though there were at least two people drunk on one of the couches in the far-right corner. Thankfully, they kept to themselves, leaving you at a booth of your own with a margarita glass resting in your hand.

A content sigh escaped you as you brought the glass to your lips, the salt on the rim subtly slipping over your tongue. You weren’t worried about having too many drinks, as you could just hail a cab later. This was your night and your time to relax, and by God you had earned it. The past week had been absolute hell, and settling into the comfortable booth as music played abovehead, a drink in hand and your feet propped up on the table was just what the doctor ordered.

Though… you would be lying if you said it wasn’t the least bit lonely. Your friends couldn’t come due to the price of the VIP lounge, which was understandable, but disheartening all the same. At the same time, you weren’t one to socialize, especially at a nightclub, so you ultimately decided to stay at your booth, draping your free arm over the back of it and exhaling through your nose. … Maybe this wasn’t as much of a paradise as you had initially assumed it would be. Drinks always tasted better with company.

Your feet retracted from the table before you so you could lean forward, elbows on your knees. Your margarita seemed purple rather than green due to the lighting of the lounge, the lights along the walls pulsating in beat to the uppity electronic music playing. Nobody was even on the small dance floor, and the strip pole was left empty. Talk about depressing. Again, you sipped your drink, glancing around at the patrons inside. The two drunkards in the corner were still there, and a couple was chatting at another booth. At the bar against the wall sat three people, one holding a conversation with the other two, who obviously wanted nothing to do with him.

Altogether, people seemed to feel just as mediocre as you did. The quiet and solitude was nice, but… lackluster. You should have saved up so you could have brought a pal with you. You watched as the man gave up on his attempts at conversation and stood up from his seat, giving the couple a grin that looked more than a little forced before he turned on heel, hands folding behind his back as he stepped further into the lounge.

He was dressed… oddly, for certain. Eclectic was perhaps a better word for it. He wore an open black embroidered vest over a purple button down, one of the sleeves pushed up. The glint that kept hitting your eyes finally registered upon seeing a multitude of rings upon his hands, and when his shoulder-length, vibrant purple hair shifted around his face, stud golden earrings could be seen in his lobes. He radiated “guy that wants to sell you something” vibes, and the fact that he was walking right towards you made you slink back against the couch. Maybe loneliness wasn’t so bad after all if this was going to be your only option.

“Hi there,” he greeted, his voice knocking you off guard. It was a lot deeper and smoother than you had expected. The man raised his hand in a wave, giving you a grin before folding his hands behind his back, stopping near the couch. “Enjoying the lounge, are you?”

Well, you were before this weirdo came up to you. What was he, some kind of cosplayer? Who else dressed like that? His teeth were a pristine white, eyes crinkling at the corners with his smile. He must have had contacts in; they were a rich and vibrant golden shade, speckled with orange. Managing a smile, you replied with a raise of your glass, “Yep. It’s pretty quiet in here, though. You a regular?”

The man chuckled, moving over and making a seat for himself at the edge of the couch. You hadn’t offered him to, nor did you want him to, but alright. Whatever. His arms stretched out on either side of the booth’s backrest as he replied casually, “Oh, you could say that. I own the place.”

It took all of two seconds for you to deduce that as bullshit. You had met the manager, or at least, you had spoken to him over the phone, and this weirdo’s voice had been nothing like theirs. “Yeah,” you replied with a scoff and roll of your eyes. “Sure.”

His brow raised, but only chuckled again. “Oh, I can’t blame you for doubting me; that’s the typical reaction. No, see; I’m a bit of an investor. I buy properties, businesses, et cetera… and I just hire people to run it for me due to my busy lifestyle.”

“That sounds incredibly irresponsible,” you scoffed. “Not to be blunt. I just don’t see why I should believe anything you’re telling me right now.”

“Hmm… alright,” he replied, giving you a lopsided grin. “How about we start over, then? My name is Mammon, and you are…?”

After a moment of hesitation, you told him, the man crossing one leg over the other and drumming the fingers of one hand against the back of the booth. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, then. I’m sorry if I’m sort of butting into your personal space; as you can see, it’s pretty quiet up here, and frankly, I have little better to do with my time.” He shrugged once, listing his head a bit. “You seemed lonely, so here I am.”

As much as you hated to admit it, he _was_ a bit of a smooth talker, and his company wasn’t the worst thing ever. Even so, you were still on edge. Passing your drink glass to the opposite hand, you gave the man a nonchalant shrug. “It’s fine. I don’t really have anything better to. Might as well spend it with someone to talk to. But… listen; this is bugging me, and I have to ask.” With your free hand, you gestured in his general direction. “Man, what’s with the whole… Like, your whole look there?”

Mammon’s brows raised and he held out one of his arms to peer down at it with pursed lips. After a few brief seconds, he only chuckled and shrugged. “I guess I’ve just got a style all my own.”

The understatement of the century, really. There was a lull in conversation, you taking a sip of your drink and looking off towards some empty chairs in the center neat the stripper pole. You would have expected at least one to be up there that evening.

Mammon eventually broke the silence, "So!" he chirped, "Tell me about yourself." Telling a strange man at a club about your personal information was sort of widely known as the stupidest thing someone could do, but you found you didn't care. As long as you didn’t say too much you’d be fine, right?

With a shrug, you swirled the drink in your glass and replied, “I’m really not that special. I work a nine to five job, watch too much Netflix, same as anyone else.” You took a sip of your drink, swallowing before continuing, “I just figured I’d splurge for the VIP lounge after some convincing from a friend of mine. It’s nice, but… quiet.”

Uncomfortably quiet, actually. Paying extra for nothing but awkward conversation with a stranger had not been on your list of things to do that night. You found yourself slumping in your seat a bit, back sinking into the plush surface of the couch. You’d honestly rather be home watching television right then and there more than anything. At least you could have spent the money on food. Expensive food. Really overpriced ice cream to drown your sorrows in sounded good right about now.

Mammon drummed his bejeweled fingers against his knee, then clicked his tongue and uncrossed his legs simultaneously. “You’re the only person up here who’s given me the light of day tonight. The least I can do, as owner of the establishment,” He gestured to himself with a bit of a flourish, “is make sure your evening is one to remember. _So!”_

You jolted slightly in your seat as he stood, smoothing down his front and adjusting the rolled-up sleeve on his left arm. Looking down at you, he grinned and caused his teeth to poke out from behind his lips, pearly white. “So, what do you consider to be the perfect night, beloved customer?”

Sarcasm dripped off of the final words, but in a way, it was almost charming. You could tell he was doing this moreso for fun rather than obligation; obviously he was just as bored as you were. You, however, didn’t budge from your seat just yet, fingers curling around the stem of your drink’s glass as you shrugged once more. “I don’t know… just about anything goes for me. I guess if I had to nitpick…” You took a look around the lounge, lips pursing, “it’s pretty quiet, even with the music. Too much space, not enough people and partying going on, I guess?”

Mammon nodded, a hand moving to his chin. Then, he snapped his fingers and grinned as he remarked, “I’ve got just the place. For someone like you, you can have access to… well, I’ll keep it a surprise. It’s where I host private get togethers with friends when I’m in town.” He hooked a finger into the choker around his neck to adjust it, gesturing towards the rest of the lounge. “Shall we?”

Fuck it, why not. Maybe this was stupid, but you found yourself placing your drink down and standing anyway. A hand ran over your head as you stepped over towards him, the man grinning as he walked away. His hips ever so slightly swayed with his steps, and you fought back the urge to snicker. What a strange, strange little man.

He led you to a door marked “employees only” which lead to a staircase, walking up them and glancing back to make sure you were following. At the top of the stairs was a small hallway which seemed to consist of three doors: one for what was presumably a restroom, another for a supply closet, and a third at the end which was locked. Mammon procured a key from his pocket and stuck it in the lock, pushing the handle and opening it. He clapped his hands twice, which signaled for the light to turn on within just as you entered.

It was a decently sized room, laden with comfortable plush chairs and strings of lights all about. A couch was against the far wall, and beside that, a miniature bar with a small table and four chairs around it. A bona fide old school jukebox was against the opposite wall near a see-through fridge, sodas and various snacks within. A television rested against the wall with a remote sitting next to it, and the carpeting was colorful and adorned with rugs. You supposed the best descriptor for the room would be what they refer to as a “man cave,” though it was truly much more self-indulgent and nostalgic than traditionally manly. The old school neon signs along the walls were enough of an indicator for that.

Mammon dropped his keyring on a side table and stepped over to the bar, pushing his other sleeve up. “I always have places like this in the buildings I own… the manager has access to it, but when I’m here, it’s all mine,” he quipped, reaching under the counter and pulling out a rubber band to tie his hair back with. “So, what would you like? Actually, no, wait; I’ll make it a surprise. Feel free to pick whatever you want on the jukebox, except track nine. Hate that song, but I can’t get it off. Pity.”

For a moment, you simply stood in the doorway, but you finally broke out of your daze enough to nudge the door shut with your leg, leaning against it with your back. What the hell was this guy; the Willy Wonka of nightclubs? When you looked back over to him, he had a playful grin on his face as he pulled two glasses out, and you found yourself relaxing just a little bit. Obviously, he was doing this just for kicks. The night had been slow for both of you, and having a little company is probably all the two of you needed. Something in the back of your mind told you to be wary and that you were being beyond stupid, but you found you weren’t worrying all that much.

You took note that the air smelt of vanilla as you crossed the room, leaning over the jukebox and peering over its selection. After debating which song to pick, you eventually picked one at random and let it play, the sounds of soft rock filling the air. When you looked back over to the minibar, Mammon was smiling as he poured ingredients into a drink mixer. “Fine taste, my friend.”

As much as you hated to admit it, he _was_ pretty attractive. The way his smile showed his teeth the slightest bit and the stray strands of hair falling around his face added a cuteness to him that you hadn’t taken note of beforehand. His nails were painted a vibrant purple to match his hair, their sheen shining in the light of the neon signs alongside the rings adorning his fingers.

Mammon poured two glasses of the substance, topping them both with whipped cream and cherries before setting the mixer down and taking hold of both to walk over to you with. Grinning, he passed you yours. “I’m an aficionado of mixed drinks myself; I do hope you like it. Shall we?”

With his free hand, he gestured to the couch nearby, and the two of you stepped over to it and took a seat. You waited until Mammon had sipped his drink before tentatively doing the same to your own, and admittedly, it was quite pleasant. You licked whipped cream from your lips, but a chuckle from Mammon caused you to look over at him. “What?”

“Hold still,” he said, extending a hand. Your breath ever so slightly caught as his thumb brushed over your lower lip to wipe off a bit of cream that remained, retracting it only to hold it to his mouth and lick it off. “There we are. How do you like it?”

It took you a moment to realize what he meant, or that he had even asked a question in the first place, and the only thing that gave it away was the amused smirk that had crossed his lips. Your cheeks burned in the dim lighting of the room, and hastily, you replied, “It’s g-good. Really good. I’ve never had anything like it before.” _Idiot_ , you told yourself. _There’s no need to get so flustered over that._

“Glad you think so,” Mammon replied with a smile, crossing one leg over the other somewhat demurely as he took another sip of his own. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was his casual demeanor, but… you definitely had an interest in becoming this guy’s friend, at least. Just act casual.

“The only thing the place is missing is a stripper pole,” you joked, snickering alongside the statement. “Dancers are always fun. In any other circumstance, I’d offer, but I can’t dance for shit.” Okay, now you were just talking out of your ass. Hopefully he didn’t push you to dance.

Thankfully, he seemed to have no intention of such, only chuckling and taking another sip of his drink. Mammon plucked the cherry out of it and plopped it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing before replying, cherry stem dangling between his teeth, “Well, what sort of dancers do you prefer? You’re the valued customer, after all. No shame up here.”

Your shoulders moved upward in a shrug. Was the alcohol getting to you, or did you just give so little of a shit at that point that you didn’t care anymore? Either way, you spoke without really thinking about it, “I honestly kind of wanted to get some kind of private dance while I was in the lounge tonight… I’ve never done it before, and I brought a bunch of ones and everything.” Chuckling at your own remark, you shook your head and lowered your shoulders, fingers drumming over the surface of your drink’s glass. “Ah, it’s silly. I can always save up and come back another day if none show up by the end of the night.”

Mammon laughed, as you predicted, but there was no scorn in the tone. It was airy and earnestly humored, the man shaking his head briefly before glancing to you. You hated how the look alone cause your heart to flutter in your chest; his head was tilted downward, but his gaze was up at you beneath half-lidded eyes. And it was really unintentionally sexy. "Why, my newfound friend," he remarked, holding out his free hand to gesture with as he talked, "all you had to do was ask."

Straightening his posture, he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. As he held his glass in both hands, you saw his tongue move around the inside of his mouth before he inevitably clicked it, looking upwards and squinting in thought. "All of my workers are busy downstairs, I think... and the VIP lounge girls don't show up until eleven or so. Pity it isn't better staffed here; I should hire more employees..." A sigh escaped him, glancing over to you from the corner of his eye. "But... I might have an idea."

"Hey, it's no big deal," You quickly said, holding up one of your hands with a nervous grin. "I don't want you to go out of your way; you already have with this nice room, and this drink-"

Mammon, quite obviously, was not listening to you. As you had been talking, he placed his drink down and stood, pulling his hair out of the ponytail holder and running a hand through the long violet locks. He stepped forward and around to face you, abruptly cutting you off when two hands placed themselves firmly on your knees. "You've got the best private dancer in the god damn city right in front of you, sweetheart. If I may?"

A silence passed between the two of you that felt longer than it was in actuality, the man's brows raised ever so slightly as he awaited your answer. Not only had he taken you to his private lounge and fixed you drinks, but now you were going to get a lap dance? From a guy, no less? A relatively sexy guy? Whether this was a dream or not, you couldn't pass this up. "Y-yeah," you managed to speak with a nervous smile. "Go for it..."

The hands on your knees gave them a gentle squeeze of reassurance as Mammon remarked, "Don't worry; you don't have to do any of the work," before letting go and straightening his posture. The man's hands found their way to the clasps on his vest, undoing all three before slipping it off of his shoulders and tossing it aside. They then slipped down his front before moving back up, hips ever so subtly swiveling in time to the song playing that had long since been forgotten as he turned to the side.

His arms slipped downward to his shirt, lifting it up just enough to be teasing before dropping it, the man unable to hide the smirk on his face when you inhaled and exhaled quietly. You found yourself slumped back in your seat, holding your drink glass much tighter than before. Why was he so good at this, and how? And why was it actually sexy and not cringy at all??

A thumb was hooked into the hem of the man's pants and tugged downward just enough to show his hip, legs expertly shifting as the music swelled and dipped. Your heart was pounding already, and shakily, you placed your glass down for fear of dropping it and ruining the entire moment. Hopefully he didn't charge you at the end if this. Not that you minded, you thought as his lips curled upward into a seductive smirk, but a heads up would be nice-

Mammon had leaned forward and moving his arms near either side of your neck to grip the back of the couch. Using it for leverage, he pulled himself forward and slipped into your lap, thighs warm against your own and his calves to the side. His hands slid down from the couch’s back to your bare shoulders, goosebumps immediately raising over the skin. Wearing a tank top had either been your best idea or your worst idea.

“Breathe,” he said suddenly, and you hadn’t even realized you had been holding your breath since he pulled himself into your lap. You took in a gulp of air, cheeks burning with embarrassment, but all the man did was chuckle as his hands slid down your arms until they rested on his thighs. “Do tell me if anything feels… _off_ , hm? You _are_ the valued customer here…”

As he had mentioned before, multiple times. You inhaled a bit sharply as he moved, legs shifting against yours as his back straightened and his hands raised up to rest behind his head. Then, his hips ground ever so subtly against your pelvis and made you swallow hard against the lump in your throat. Your hands were balling into fists at your sides, trying to keep your breaths steady, but this was much more easily said than done with a handsome man in your lap grinding against it and giving you bedroom eyes. Your head was already swimming, and it had just begun, for God’s sake.

Mammon’s hands slipped down from his neck down over his chest, thumbing over the buttons that held his shirt together. As they were meticulously undone at a slow pace, surely on purpose, you registered that he was talking. “Most dancers forbid touching, which I understand, but at the same time…” The final button was undone, a hand nudging the sides apart so his bare chest was exposed behind the cloth. “… I think it adds a sort of… closeness that only enhances the experience. So…”

His hands slipped over yours, the hairs on the back of your neck standing up. You barely noticed that he was pulling them up and back, because there was a tattoo on his abdomen you were trying to make out just as your hands were suddenly on his hips. Your gaze moved upward to him, blush darkening over your cheeks at the coy, playfully amused smile he was giving you. His hips ground against you again, you losing your grip in the process and leaving your hands on his rear.

“There,” he cooed, placing a hand on your chest as the other slid down his torso to coincide with the music playing in the room. He leaned back, then forward, head tilting upward so he was looking down at you even moreso. “Nice and snug…”

This seemed like more than a lapdance. It seemed like a lot all at once, actually, and your confusion and ever-growing arousal was clouding any logical questions or comments on the situation. It wasn’t helping that his hand was trailing over your collar, his hips kept grinding against you, and he was still giving you that godforsaken smirk that you _knew_ was on purpose. This was a game to him, and your reactions meant that he was winning.

A feistiness welled in your chest, and you decided to play it cool. People got private dances all the time and they weren’t as much of a mess as you were. Therefore, you relaxed your features and tried to steady your breathing, appearing nonchalant. Mammon, however, was not having it, instead grinning and rutting his hips against you once more, brows raising expectantly for reasons you didn’t understand.

He grew impatient, his other hand moving up to abruptly cup your chin and cause you to gasp, the cool surface of his rings moving over your skin. When he leaned forward, you felt a very obvious presence against your stomach where his legs met, his breath warm against your skin as he leaned in. Your eyes fluttered closed, hands slipping a bit further down his rear just as his lips ever so slightly brushed over your own-

“Sir?”

Both of you froze, your eyes opening just as Mammon leaned back up and turned his head to the doorway. You followed his gaze to find a stranger standing there – presumably someone who worked there. Their cheeks were tinged red with embarrassment, struggling to maintain eye contact with the man. “I’m sorry to interrupt, b-but there’s a phone call for you, and they said it was urgent…”

To your chagrin, his hand lowered from your chin to rest on his leg, an irritated scowl on his lips while he spoke, your eyes widening at a subtle, offensive growl rumbling in his throat. “I’m a little busy right now…”

“I kn-know, but… but it’s your brother, sir; he’s insisting- “

You bit down hard on your lip as Mammon’s legs swung over you so he could stand, your front suddenly feeling rather cold without him sitting there to warm it. Angrily, he refastened the buttons on his shirt as he stormed forward, snapping, “Which one?”

His employee stood aside as he approached, posture straightening as they spoke as calmly as they could, “D-didn’t say, sir; he seemed upset… his voice was cracking a lot…”

Mammon grumbled with as much disdain as his voice could muster, “ _Lucifer_ ,” before storming out of the room, leaving you warm and flustered on the couch and his employee awkwardly standing in the doorway.

They looked over at you with what you supposed was a sympathetic smile and raised a hand to scratch the back of their head. “I, uh… I’m not supposed to let anyone in here if Mammon’s not here, and his brother said he needed him at his house, so I think… I think he’s gonna have to go. You can wait in the lounge if you want- “

You were already standing as best as you could with your shaking legs, the heat that had been welling between them leaving you flustered as you stood there. “It… it’s fine. I need to get home. _No you don’t._ “I wasn’t supposed to stay out this late, anyway.” _Even though it's a weekend and you have no plans._ “Tell Mammon I said thanks.” Head ducked, you stepped out of the room and past the employee. You didn’t even know why you were so eager to leave; your legs were moving of their own accord, hand gripping the rail near the stairs as you descended them at a rapid pace.

As you stepped out of the area and out of the lounge, on your trek through the bottom floor club, music blaring, you could see the man by a phone at the bar, patrons shying away as he yelled into it. His brow was pinched and his eyes were squinted shut, angrily saying words you couldn’t hear. In some way, you didn’t want him to see you, and so you stuck to the far side of the room until you reached the exit doors, the cold night air hitting you like a brick to the face and making you gasp. As you looked upwards at the stars, only one word could cross your mind while you shuffled off towards your car.

_Idiot._

* * *

 

Pathetic was certainly one way to put it. You had called the nightclub thrice since that night, then gave up entirely out of fear you were coming across like some sort of weirdo. It was a week later, and that god damned man couldn’t get out of your head. You dreamt of him, fantasized about him even if your hands were never enough and even if you had nearly rubbed yourself raw. Was this really what you had been reduced to? Cranking one out multiple times in one day at the mere thought of him? If the flaring heat between your legs was anything to go by, then yes.

Not even the most alluring of men and women that you had had one night stands and flings with had affected you in such a way, but maybe it was because nothing was given the chance to escalate this particular time. Had you waited for him, maybe it would have. But no, you were an idiot who panicked and bailed as soon as you could, and look at you now. You were walking down to the club the following Friday, not knowing what exactly you were hoping for. Did you want him to be there? Yes and no. Maybe he hated you now. It was possible.

The handle of the front door felt chillier than normal as you pushed it open and stepped inside, dance music and the sounds of people mingling greeting you. You gave the doorman a shaking hello as you passed him, looking around and feeling lost, as if you’d never been there before. Hastily, you settled on taking a seat near one of the two-person tables, slumping back into it and shoving your hands into the pockets of your jacket.

The air felt thick, though it was probably just to you. You decided to spend some time there people-watching, and if he didn’t show up, then fine. You’d go home and keep being a loser, and it would pass in the next week or so. Hopefully. Pining over some guy you barely knew didn’t really suit you.

Time passed. You eventually ordered yourself a soda from the bar and moved back to your seat, holding it snugly in both hands as you watched people mingle. They came, they left, the music changed and repeated. You weren’t sure how long you were there for. If anything, you were growing a little sleepy. Or at least you were until someone called your name.

Forcing your eyes to open fully, you looked to the side to find none other than the man you’d been searching for (kind of) for nearly a week walking right towards you. You straightened your posture a bit, hoping you looked halfway decent as he stepped up to you. His outfit was varied that day, but eclectic nonetheless; he donned a patterned overcoat and slacks of the same base color, a puffed black dress shirt accompanying the look.

Mammon stopped before you, head tilting a bit in obvious confusion. He opened his mouth to speak, but you talked over him before he had a chance to get a word out. “I’m sorry I left; I just… I was confused, and kind of drunk, and the guy that was there said you’d probably be busy, so I just…” Your posture slumped as you looked down at the floor, and you inhaled to speak again, but a hand was placed on your shoulder, interrupting you.

“How about we go somewhere else to talk about this?” he asked, and to your relief, he didn’t seem upset. A sympathetic smile was on his features, eyes ever so slightly crinkling at the corners. “We’re getting a few looks, and while I’m used to that, it isn’t the best for private conversation.”

Getting to your feet, body on autopilot, you took note that his hand wasn’t leaving your shoulder. His smile grew sweeter as he took a step away from your table, you obediently following. Eventually he led you into the VIP lounge, currently empty, for it didn’t open until later on that evening. The lights were on, however, and thus he let go of your shoulder to stand nearby. “Now then,” he remarked, “we have some peace and quiet. What’s on your mind?”

It took you a few seconds to find your words, but you eventually found the words you wanted to say. “I just… came by to apologize. It wasn’t very cool of me to just bail like that, and it’s been on my mind… I called, but I was always told you weren’t here, and I know you probably travel a lot so I figured you’d be out of town by now; I…” You sighed, running a hand over your hair. “I thought I’d come in to settle my curiosity, and if you were here, I’d apologize. So… yeah. That’s about it.”

Mammon placed a hand on your arm, but gently and in an almost comforting manner. His other moved to his chest as he replied, “No, _I_ should be the one apologizing on behalf of my brother. He knows better than to call me at such late hours, but he was being a brat, as usual… I didn’t even get the chance to get away from him until far after the club had closed; I had to go and visit him… I didn’t get the chance to apologize or say goodbye.”

Hand lowering to his side, the one on your arm, to your surprise, slid down and took your hand as he gave you a lopsided grin, teeth peeking out from behind his lips and causing your heart to thud against your chest. “Truth be told… you’ve been on my mind; I didn’t even get your number that night to try and catch up any… maybe tonight was fate. I have a flight tomorrow afternoon; if you hadn’t come, we may have never seen each other again.”

The thought caused your chest to ache, hand impulsively tightening around his own. He glanced down to it, then up to you again, golden eyes studying your features intensely, as if waiting for you to speak. No words would come, no matter how hard you tried. You inhaled to say something, anything, but your breath caught when Mammon’s other hand found its way up to your face, cupping your chin as he had that fateful evening.

“There it is,” he murmured, thumb brushing over your knuckles and causing butterflies to swarm in your stomach. “There’s the look I could never forget…” Your chin was tilted upward and pulled forward ever so gently, and before you knew it, his lips were pressed against your own.

Despite having fantasized about kissing him off and on throughout the week, nothing could make up for the real thing. He was so warm and close, the kiss gentle, yet somehow possessive all the same. Your eyes widened as you felt yourself being gently nudged backwards until your back was against the wall, Mammon being pressed against you further. Your head was tilted upward to make up for your height difference, a hand pressing against the wall behind you as your fingers trembled.

The kiss deepened, the hand that had been holding your own slinking over to your hip and resting there as Mammon’s tongue slipped into your mouth. Your core was already aching at how real it all felt, and the fact that this wasn’t a dream was sinking in fast. He broke the kiss for air, fingers slipping up from your chin up to your cheek as the man held your face.

“I knew you would come back…” he breathed, tongue darting over his lips while he grinned at the same time. The look on his face was that of not just lust, but of hunger, taking in your flustered expression and open mouth like a predator studying its prey. “Say… you want to hear a secret?”

There was a subtle playfulness to his tone, one side of his smile curling upward even more. Unable to find words, you simply took in a breath of air and shakily nodded. A deep chuckle rumbled in his throat and he leaned down further to your neck, an involuntary breathy moan escaping you as soon as his lips pressed against the sensitive skin there.

His question had nearly been left forgotten until you felt something move over your thigh, and it wasn’t his hand. It was thin and sleek, and just as you moved to look down, something sharp moved over your neck and caused you to gasp. Mammon was nibbling at your neck, his teeth suddenly sharp and pointed. When you raised a hand to his head, something bumped against your fingers, and it all registered at once. The thing moving against your leg was a tail, the presence on his head were horns, and his teeth were now fangs. Mammon was not human. That was for damned sure.

Predictably, you couldn’t respond. Your hand found its way to one of his horns and loosely wrapped its fingers around it, causing the man to groan against your throat and cause the heat between your legs to flare. The grip against your hip grew firmer, giving it a squeeze as he suckled at your neck hungrily, surely to leave hickeys the following morning. He ran his tongue over your throat before moving back to your chagrin, and you somehow managed to maintain eye contact with the man. Two red horns jutted up out of his head, taller than you would expect them to be.

Before you could ask any questions, he kissed you again, then a second and a third time, lips pressing against yours possessively and trailing his tongue along yours. You could scarcely breathe, but you were so caught up in the moment that you forgot what breathing was for a split second. At last, he broke the kiss and you both took gasps of air, his hand holding your cheek almost tenderly.

“Why don’t we finish,” he murmured, tongue moving over his lips, sharp teeth glistening in the neon lights of the lounge, “what we started…?” Without waiting for an answer, he took your hand again and turned around to lead you towards the employees-only door. Peeking out from under his coat was a thin tail ending in a flat heartlike shape, shifting back and forth, obviously antsy.

Mammon lead you upstairs and down the hall, fumbling with the key to his “office” before shoving the door open. He kicked it closed with his foot, letting go of your hand to shed his coat and toss it on one of the chairs inside. Hands unsure of where to go, you somehow managed to remove your own jacket, then got to work unbuttoning your shirt, halfway done before two hands were placed on your arms. A yelp of surprise escaped you when you were nudged back onto the couch, Mammon stepping forward and placing his hands on your knees much like he had the week previous.

“The night is young,” he purred – literally, with the present growl in the back of his throat – as his fingers drummed against your legs, a gasp passing your lips as he slid his hands upward until they were on your thighs. “Let’s savor it… if that’s all the same to you.”

Frankly, everything was a blur at the moment, and all you could muster up was another shaking nod. Mammon seemed to find it amusing, a chuckle rumbling in his throat as he undid the button of your pants and slid them down your legs, along with your underwear. Your cheeks burned with blush, legs instinctively spreading a bit as you looked to the side. This was ridiculous, but it was happening – it was really, really happening, and you couldn’t hold yourself back. After so many fantasies invading your mind and after so many times you had masturbated so hard you saw stars because this man – this actual, literal demon – invaded your mind, it was happening.

Another purr rumbled in the man’s throat as your pants and underwear were pulled down fully, two hands spreading your legs as he let out a hum of thought. “My, my… you’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you…?” His right hand slid over to spread your pussy with his first two fingers, a breath escaping you at the mere feeling of his hand there at all. “You’re absolutely drenched… what a naughty little human.” Mammon’s index finger slid up your slit, nail brushing over your clit and causing it to twitch with arousal.

The demon got on his knees and moved upward, hands sliding back behind you and gripping your rear to pull you forward. His face was just before you, giving you a devilish smirk as he said far too nonchalantly, “I guess I’ll have to clean this up for you, then…”

Then his tongue was sliding over your labia and you couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped you, a hand moving to your mouth and eventually balling into a fist. It was warm and wet and smooth, sliding teasingly slowly over you and ending with a kiss upon your sensitive clit. His hands on your backside were firm and held you in place, for if they weren’t, you surely would have been shifting and wriggling about with the spikes of pleasure moving over you with his every touch.

A shaking breath escaped you, hand moving to rest on his head between his horns as his tongue got to work, taking its time in sliding over every inch of you and then some. It parted your folds at last, slipping over your clit, and a moan left you as his lips wrapped around it and gave it the softest of suckles, tongue pressing against its underside. You felt warm and pleasured, and some lingering thought left you pondering if this was a wonderful dream. However, the hot, roiling pleasure in your gut and the feeling of his warm, wet tongue against your most sensitive of areas both proved that thought to be wrong. They felt far, far too real.

At your reaction, he sucked at it again, but harder this time and accompanied by a squeeze to your rear. The sensitive nub tingled with the motion, his tongue flattening over it and giving it another kiss before slipping down. His tongue slid over your entrance and prodded inside, earning him a squeak from you and caused more of your moisture to slide over it. Eventually, after a few pushes inside of you, he went back to work with his gentle yet hungry kisses and licks along your slick pussy, gaze moving up to meet yours.

“Mammon,” you murmured, and his only reply was that of a tantalizingly slow lick up your labia, ending in a kiss to your outer lips and causing you to moan. One of his hands moved around from your back to your thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze before adjusting himself so his mouth was pulled back a bit.

His fingers moved over your wet surface, the middle one sliding over to your entrance and unceremoniously slipping inside, followed by his index finger. Your moans were left unacknowledged as he got to work kissing at your clit and fingering you at a faster rate than you expected, your legs interlocking behind his shoulders and pulling him closer into you. A chuckle rumbled over him as he sucking at your aching clit, walls soaking his fingers as they slid in and out of you.

At a particularly hard thrust and suck, you felt yourself cum, holding him even tighter to you with your thighs and gripping his hair so hard your knuckles grew white. Mammon kept his fingers knuckle-deep inside of you as you rode out your orgasm, ceasing his sucks and replacing them with gentle licks and kisses. When you were done, he slipped out and away from you, nudging your legs apart as he licked at his lips.

Your breaths were ragged and heavy, and you cursed yourself for finishing so quickly, pussy flushed and wet and pulsating with sensitivity. The man seemed undeterred, however, getting to his feet and wiping his lips with the back of his sleeve. His hair was messy and the first button of his shirt was undone, tail flicking by his legs while a very prominent bulge rested between them beneath his trousers. He was hot, he wanted you, and you knew that he would not let this be the end of the evening.

His hands moved down to undo his trousers, making eye contact with you as he did so, which only made your heart beat even harder in your ears. He was doing this on purpose, wasn’t he? No man was this sexy in real life. Well, then again, he wasn’t a man. He was a demon. Was he an incubus?

Whatever he was, his dick was not normal by any standards. For one, it was a tentacle. Like, a tentacle bulge. You had read more than enough fanfiction to know what this thing was, and it was even better in person. It was tinted purple and ever so slightly wriggling, already dripping with precum of the same hue. You must have been distracted, because a hand was placed on your head and carefully, but firmly, Mammon pulled you forward a bit to signal what he wanted.

An ache moved between your legs at the very idea, but you shuffled forward as best as you could muster until you were presented with his member. Its tip brushed over your lips and caused you to quietly gasp, lightly smearing them with precum. “I…” you managed to croak, “I’ve n-never…”

“That’s fine,” the demon replied, his tone calm and sultry and far too hot for its own good. “Just take your time… no rush tonight.” His hand moved down to your cheek and petted it with his thumb, giving you a sharp toothed grin. “I’m making sure we don’t get interrupted again…”

With a quiet gulp, you looked back down to his dick, and slowly, your lips parted and you moved forward, eyes widening at the bizarre feeling of having it in your mouth. It was warm and slick, and the fact that it moved on its own was weird, but hot at the same time. Your tongue cautiously moved along the underside of it as you placed a hand on his hip for purchase, quietly gagging as it nudged the back of your mouth. Mammon seemed pleased despite how awkward you felt, his hand slipping up to rest on your head.

Attempting to relax, you carried on, moving back and forth along the small bit in your mouth and moving your tongue along its surface. It was a bit girthier than you had assumed it to be, widening out as you slid further down his length. Again, you gagged as you felt it nudge further inside, but you wanted to see how far you could go. You wanted to feel every inch of it in your mouth all the way down to the base. Why? You weren’t sure. You just felt the urge.

Your eyes closed as you carefully suckled its surface while moving further down, a shaking moan escaping you as you felt it in your throat. A heat spread over your face and flared between your legs, his cock warm and smooth as you moved further down before pulling back up. You moved down again, further this time, and groaned shakily against him. This caused the man to softly moan and hold your head a bit tighter, the sound causing goosebumps to raise over your skin.

Your clit and labia pulsed between your legs, free hand slipping down to rub at their sensitive surfaces. Hopefully he didn’t mind couch stains. Other hand moving up to hold the base of his cock, you rubbed at it with your thumb and forefinger as you steadily made your way down all the way until you had no more to take, staying there like a minute just as a finger was pushed inside of your wet entrance, a low, long moan vibrating over his member.

Eventually, you had to breathe, and pulled back a bit, tongue moving over its tip before beginning to fall into the rhythm of things. Another finger slipped inside you, then a third, pushing inside yourself at a quickening pace. As you felt it fill your throat upon hitting the base again, you gave yourself a hard thrust and felt yourself squirt, groaning lowly once more as you continued your head movements.

Mammon’s voice was low, husky, and lustful as he remarked, “Never done this before, hmm…? You c-could have fooled me.” He took in a breath, twirling a lock of your hair around his index finger. “You’re already turning out to be a regular whore… how cute…”

You were lost in the brink of all of it; of arousal, of pleasure, of having this actual, literal demon’s cock in your mouth and hearing him call you a whore and living for it. You wanted to hear it more; you wanted him to tell you how dirty you were, for him to see how much you were pining for him, and most importantly, you wanted to feel his cum shoot down your throat and into your stomach like in the fantasies that seemed so very mediocre at this point compared to the real thing.

Due to being lost in such a lustful haze, you hadn’t even noticed that your wish was going to come true sooner than you thought. As you were pulling up for another push, Mammon gripped your head as he came, his warm cum filling your mouth faster than you could swallow it. You forced yourself to move all the way down his cock as it spurted cum in a seemingly neverending gush, eyes rolling back with your throat full of the stuff. Some spilled out around your lips as he finished, and finally, due to a need for air, you pulled up and off, the demon’s dick coated in his own seed and connecting your lips still. God, if he came that much inside you…

His hand moved over your head in a petting sort of motion, and when you looked up, swallowing hard against his cum in your throat, he was smiling down at you. “What a good little human… you’re like my own little toy… Would you like that?”

Lust clouding any judgement, you nodded, and a chuckle caused your heart to flutter. “Poor thing; you’re so pining for me that you can’t keep your hands off of yourself…” You hadn’t even noticed that you were still fingering yourself at a hard pace, hand stalling between your legs. Mammon’s hand moved to your shoulder and gently nudged you back as he stepped to the side, gesturing for you to lay down.

You retracted your hand and scooted backward on the couch until you were laying down, legs instinctively spreading a bit. Mammon was making quick work of his pants and underwear, shoving them down his legs and kicking them to the side along with his shoes. He pondered his shirt, briefly, and decided on simply undoing the last few buttons to leave it open as he crawled onto the couch, looming over you.

A hand found its way to your face, tenderly caressing its warm surface as he smiled down at you. Nudging your shirt down your shoulder with it, he leaned down and began to kiss at your neck much like he had before, a soft moan escaping you as your hand rested on the back of his head.

His lips brushed over your earlobe and nipped at it ever so gently with his sharp teeth, breathing into it, “You don’t have to worry anymore, pet…” Giving the lobe a soft suck, his cock moved forward along with his pelvis and pressed up against your labia, causing you to gasp as it slid up over you. One hand held himself up while the other traced its index finger over your collar, and Mammon pressed a kiss to your jawline before continuing his sentence. “You’re _all mine_.”

Your aching walls were left empty no longer as his cock moved back and shoved into your pussy of its own accord, causing your breath to catch and your moans to grow in volume all at once. It was filling and warm, slicking you with his cum and the moisture of your own walls allowing it to nestle up inside of you with ease. Mammon pulled out a bit and pushed back in as he sucked at your neck, pace quickening and causing you to gasp.

His thrusts were steady and hard, the demon’s tongue pressing against the hickeys he had previously left you and pressing hard kisses to their surfaces before finding an empty spot to suck and nip at. His cock shifted ever so slightly inside of you, bumping against pleasure spots you didn’t even know you had and filling you comfortably.

“ _Mine,”_ Mammon repeated, licking his lips and biting your shoulder a bit harder than he had been doing previously. A growl rumbled in his throat, thrusts quickening and leaving you submissive to his every touch, pussy hot and wet and stuffed and spiking with pleasure. Your clit slid over his length as it pushed in and out of you, and you could already feel your next orgasm nearing, but you refused to come before him. Your arms sluggishly draped over his shoulders, but no sooner did they that you felt him tense abruptly inside of you, cock stiffening and pushed inside of you at its deepest point as he came.

Even though you felt his cum flood you, he continued his thrusts, wet squelching noises being heard as cum sputtered around your pussy, escaping it as he continued to fuck you with wild abandon as if he hadn’t came at all. You felt warm and wet and perfect in every way imaginable, grateful that this feeling wasn’t ending just yet. Mammon moved faster, and again, you heard him growl, “All… mine…” against your throat as he dragged his tongue over it. His face moved back up and he locked lips with you possessively, tongue shoving into your mouth and moving along your own as if it was the last kiss you would ever share with him.

You could taste the remnants of yourself on his lips and tongue, and likewise, his tongue slid over remnants of cum still left in your mouth. Your arousal flared when he licked up a stray gob of it and swallowed it, thrusting into you at an even faster pace as he ran his tongue over your lips. He was at his fastest point, moans escaping you before you could catch them, and he came yet again, kissing you hard and keeping his cock nestled inside of you up to the base. You felt stuffed and hot and warm, and it was all too much to bear. An orgasm hit you right after his, your body trembling and walls clenching around him as you held him tightly.

For a breath, the only sound was your panting, and then Mammon pulled out of you with a quiet, wet sound, a final spurt of cum sputtering onto your pussy’s surface and drizzling down it. It was absolutely soaked through, his dick resting against your lower abdomen as he lay down on you, a hand moving back to your cheek and caressing it.

His face was tinged purple and his tail sluggishly swished behind him, a tired chuckle rumbling in his throat as he studied your flushed features and open mouth. “You’re a resilient one…” Mammon commented, pressing a surprisingly soft kiss to the tip of your nose. “But my dear… my precious, precious little human…”

The demon’s tongue ran over his fangs as his lips curled upwards into a tired, but still playful smile. “The night has only just begun…”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys sooo much for 500+ views!! i didn't expect this to skyrocket as much as it did, and i appreciate your support more than you know!  
> i hope you like the inclusion of a little drawing before the fic! i thought it would be a nice touch, and i'm going to be doing it for fics from now on!


	4. Lord!Ruax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU wherein Ruax has become the lord of a district in a demonic realm. He's still good old Ruax, but with a few changes...
> 
> You are an errand person sent by a company to ask the new district overseer about a possible business agreement. You're a being made out of code and static in a humanoid form, leaving you susceptible to his influence... in more ways than one.
> 
> The reader is afab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is set in an og universe a friend and i made!! it's a world where spooky stuff lives and the district this takes place in is made entirely of stuff like glitches and static and code and half-formed electronic demons and the like. sorry for the exposition but you need to know at least that much to know whats going on! :')
> 
> all that aside, this is basically a love letter to my pals who have been supporting my x reader fics since the beginning. they're the reason i write these in the first place. i love you guys!  
> (will add chapter art as soon as i can! pals were begging me to post it and im not one to make the fans wait you feel me)

All at once, you remembered why you hated the East.

You had begged with your supervisor – _pleaded_ with him to send someone else, but he hadn’t listened to a word of your cries, instead having his secretary shove a manila envelope in your arms and not-so-subtly shoving you out the door to his office. Yet here you stood at the precipice of a walkway leading up to the infamous abode of this district’s leader, eyes having squinted so much on your trek here that a headache was forming just above your left eye.

You had moved out of this place for a reason, and after being away from it for so long, you remembered why. The East wasn’t exactly a tourist spot for a many number of reasons, the main one being it was an eyesore. It was a district made for those created from nothing with nowhere to go – glitches in the system who could not survive in either realm, like half-formed beings made of static and code who couldn’t speak coherent language if you held a gun to their head.

On the other end of the spectrum were those who simply could not fit in anywhere else. These were the outcasts – those whose runs had long since fizzled and died out, or the unwanted specks who didn’t want to risk living in the alleyways of the North. After all, a midnight murder was less likely if the perpetrator couldn’t see jack shit.

Convincing yourself that the sooner this was over, the sooner you could go home, you forced your right foot to move onto the first step. With a newfound resolve, you propelled yourself forward. Were this at a normal job destination, the steps would be stone or marble, illuminated by soft white lights along either side of the walkway winding up the steep hill. But no, because you were sent to what might as well have been a hellscape, _these_ steps were constructed of black luminescent glass, crackling and snapping green sparks under your feet with every step, as if it hurt it. Maybe it really did hurt it. Thinking about how this world made your head throb.

Speaking of your head hurting, that’s exactly what had made you lose your train of thought. Out of the two types of denizens you had mentioned, you were the former: nothing more than a glitch with a bit more spunk and coherence than the rest, as well as the ability to mask a more presentable form for yourself. Halfway up the steps, you paused and looked down at yourself, suddenly self-conscious. For a brief moment, the skin upon your extended hand flickered to reveal a void of white with electric blue lines of code moving around at rapid speeds, but with an agitated flick of your wrist, it was back to a more presentable, opaque hue.

Standing in place hurt your eyes more than moving did, as it turned out, so you pressed onward, the envelope in your possession tucked snugly underneath your left arm with your lips pressed into an unseen scowl. You had spent your childhood years here before deciding to get the hell out of dodge and start a new life for yourself up north, and so you did. You had a good job, good salary, coworkers that didn’t make you feel like your days were numbered – point was, you never wanted to come back here.

Hating yourself for it, your head listed upwards at the red sky abovehead – the only thing not corrupted by frantically glitching imagery or lines of lost code with nowhere to go. In one way, it was comforting. In another way, the contrast made your headache throb harder.

A gasp suddenly escaped you as you stumbled upon stepping over nothing, regaining your footing. Your body lurched forward to make sure you didn’t fall backwards and tumble over far too many stairs that would surely lead to an early death you _really_ didn’t feel like experiencing today. As your breath caught up, as did your body, eventually finding yourself in a standing position, arms at your sides for balance. Your envelope had, in the process, floated to the ground in front of you, the black surface of the walkway ever so softly crackling at its touch.

You took a breath, then another, closing your eyes. For a few seconds, there was calm. Your headache dulled, your senses evened out, but then white noises started flooding your ears and your eyes shot open, a grimace on your features.

God, this place pissed you off.

Muttering obscenities under your breath, you quickly leaned down and snatched the envelope from the ground before curtly tucking a lock of hair behind your ear. It was then that you glanced up and realized that two security guards had been standing mere feet away from you this whole time, watching your struggle in silent observation.

Blush spread upwards from your neck to your cheeks, your posture instinctively straightening as your lips pursed into a straight line. Clearing your throat, you tucked the envelope back under your arm and took a step forward, head held high. “Pardon my unprofessional entrance, but I have business with Madame S-“

“The madame hasn’t been in charge of this district for weeks now,” one of them interrupted, voice gruff and containing a subtle audible filter reminiscent of an old school radio. “You must have been out of the loop.”

Obviously. If she wasn’t taking care of the east, who was? And why hadn’t you heard about it? Well, you guessed you weren’t exactly someone worth knowing. You were just a messenger at a business firm in the North; news tended to get to you far after everyone else had already heard about it. But this? This was too extreme to go over your head. Maybe you were just unlucky.

“Well,” you corrected yourself, a bit of curtness to your tone as your shoulders straightened further, “then I have business with whomever is in charge of this district presently. A business proposition from a service firm in the North has sent me in their place with an offering.”

The two guards glanced at each other lazily, the opposite one speaking up, “He did mention a meeting at around this time… guess that’s you.” They both nodded once in understanding, each taking a door handle and pulling it open. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes; were these leaders and their help always so dramatic?

With a small, sharp bow, you stepped inside, presented with what was possibly the most cliché “evil castle” interior you had ever seen. Your feet stepped along a burgundy carpet with silver and black trim, spiraling outward along its hem like stenciled rose vines. A chandelier hung above you, lights flickering and glitching out of existence occasionally, yet ever maintaining their glow.

The inside of the foyer was mostly monochrome, but the bits of color that did exist popped, much like the carpet beneath your feet. Doors were along the walls to your left and right leading to places not known to you, and the carpet lead upwards two different walkways of stairs leading up to a secondary floor. Upon that floor at the far end sat a door of pure white, silver doorknobs lacking any specks or smudges and glimmering in the light of the overhead chandelier.

You had been here once long ago, though you had only been in one of the side rooms. Set to finish finalizing your papers to move away from the East, the manor had been much more… distorted. The walls had always seemed to ooze and warp and ripple, and even if your time spent here was brief, you had been half convinced that the entire building was alive and that you were its prey.

Feet moving of their own accord, you headed up the leftmost flight of stairs, free hand ever so slightly gliding against the smooth marble banister. Despite this place being much more tolerable on one’s eyes, it still felt off. Unnatural. Too clinical and clean.

Your hand stalled over the doorknob, instead deciding to knock crisply once, then twice. The madame would have surely despised this redecorating. Perhaps that’s what made you uncomfortable. You knew her; everyone did. But you did not know whomever it was that lay in wait beyond that set of double doors.

They swung open of their own accord, leading into a rather bare room. Tall screens were along the walls at the far end, paintings and knickknacks upon the walls occasionally stuttering, as if loading in. The room was extravagant in a variety of ways, dual chandeliers on either side of the room, ornate carvings in the walls depicting beings and creatures of olden days, and deep crimson curtains shielding every window to obscure the sensory overload that was the outdoors. Most of all, it was tolerable to look at, which you appreciated.

The red carpet that had led you all the way up here ended at a short walk of stairs leading up to a genuine throne, a desk sitting before it, and in that desk, a man. Or at least, you assumed it was a man. He had his sleek black hair tied back in a tight ponytail, though unruly bangs still fell around his face, curving around the shape of it. His eyes, full of static noise ever-moving and shifting, seemed to glow, and his gloved hands were folded, rested just above his mouth and leaving his expression halfway unreadable.

The mystery man was the darkest thing in the room, his crisp military-esque suit matching the pitch-black shade of his hair. The white throne, covered in ornate silver carvings alongside a desk just as bright to match made him seem almost like a shadow in the room – like something not quite entirely there.

When he spoke, his voices overlapped excessively, like someone hitting play on multiple voice recordings all at once. Some were masculine, some feminine, others indistinguishable, all blending into a very unique tone that dipped and pitched without a care in the world.

“You must be the messenger.”

His tone was blunt. Not cold, not cruel, but blunt. You had business here, and you had to present it. The doors closing behind you caused you to jolt, and as you nodded and walked up towards the desk, you pondered if this whole situation could get any more cliché. It was as if this stranger had been appointed the job, Googled “evil villain castle” and gone with what felt right afterward. It was ridiculous, but in a way, it was also somewhat intimidating.

His voice seemed close and far away all at once, causing you to briefly stop walking as he said lazily, “You’re a slow one.” Suddenly, your body locked up, and a gasp escaped you, arms stiff and legs twice as stony. When you locked eyes with the man, the slightest of smirks was playing on his lips, barely visible behind his hands. Well, one hand. One had lifted, a finger pointing towards you before curling inward in a “come here” motion. Your body somehow obeying, it slid forward at a fast rate across carpet, you letting out a fearful yelp, closing your eyes and unable to shield yourself for any impact.

But it never came. When you opened your eyes, you were standing before his desk, the slightest hint of a toothy, amused grin shown behind his gloved fingers. He relaxed his hand, and your body felt in control again, you letting out a shaking sigh and taking everything in your power not to stumble.

The stranger refolded his hands and glanced at you like an amused child, eyes slightly crinkling with amusement at the corners due to his smile. “Do forgive us. We’re just a very impatient person, and you were walking oh so very slowly. Surely you understand that we want to speed things up.”

Sure. Yeah. Just take control of a person’s body willy nilly because you can’t wait another couple of minutes. Super understandable. It was times like these you hated being the way you were; there was always some asshole demon from cyberspace who could treat you like a marionette if they wanted. The thought made a shudder run down your spine, pulling the envelope out from under your arm and holding it in both hands as you straightened your shoulders.

After introducing yourself, you said what was practiced – what was instructed of you to say. “I come from a small firm in the North hoping to branch out product.” Placing the envelope down neatly, you slid it over to his side of the desk before folding your hands behind your back neatly. “"We represent a company known for distributing televisions and other home electronic devices, and my superior would like to know if you are interested in financially supporting us while also taking in a percentage of profit."

You felt out of breath by the time you were done talking, as if you had held your breath for the duration of your speech. Only then did you realize the man had two sets of arms, the secondary pair resting their hands in his lap before now. One peeked out and picked up the envelope, the other flipping it open and extracting its contents. It was a bunch of legal talk, as far as you knew. The hands above his face shifted, one moving so his chin was propped upon his knuckles while the other held the paper steady.

"... Hm," he finally spoke up. "This is going to take time to read over and think on." As if you weren't even there, his eyelids dipped, the only indicator that he was reading the paper, and got to work as if it weren’t even there. You resisted the urge to rock on your heels impatiently; was he just going to make you stand there?

“If it will take you some time,” you spoke up, his gaze silently moving back up to you and causing your posture to straighten as you continued, “I can give you my supervisor’s number so you can call in- “

“What?” he interrupted, sitting back in his chair a bit, paper still in hand. It was then that you noticed he had no neck, previously obscured by his tall shirt collar and the angle he sat at. A twinge of familiarity hit you, but from where you did not know. A dark brow raised, his head listing upwards to face you properly as he continued to speak. “It won’t take that long. Please, have a seat. Having a representative here could prove helpful.” A small chuckle escaped him, the voices overlapping one after the other as if they were slipping and sliding over the other comfortably. “It would make things go faster, too, which we know is what both of us want.”

… Truthfully, yes. But what was with that playful glint? Hardly professional, but you weren’t about to judge this guy. You were about to comment that there was nowhere to sit, but something shifted behind you, a chair lifting out of the floor and settling there. Was even this entire building able to be influenced on command? As you took a seat and crossed your legs demurely, hands folded over your knees, you supposed it would come in handy.

“Oh, relax,” the demon scoffed, rising from his seat and stepping away from it, a hand gliding over the surface of his desk until he was fully stepped away from it. Even his ensemble reminded you of a stereotypical flamboyant villain; his suit was crisp and pressed, gliding past his waist. His pants were the same shade, boots trailing all the way up to his thighs a dark black leather with heels to boot. Those things must have been hell to walk in, but he treated them as if they were nothing. He glanced to the paper before placing it down on the table and continuing to stride off, though there was no destination that you could see.

“We work better when we’re calm and collected,” he continued, nonchalantly raising a hand. Out from the floor rose a cabinet of sorts against the wall to the far left, the man waiting until it stopped before opening the doors. “So why don’t we have a relaxing chat? It will help clear both of our heads.”

You spoke before you could catch your tongue, “I don’t see how being buzzed is going to help clear either of our minds.” As soon as the words left your mouth, you mentally cursed yourself and straightened your posture, as if it would right your wrongs, but the man’s laugh was smooth as silk as he turned to look at you with two empty glasses balanced between the fingers of his topmost right hand.

“This is soda. Relax.” He dispensed carbonated water into both glasses, a third hand reaching for syrup. “Alcohol doesn’t even affect us, nor would it you. Orange?”

“Cola?” you replied, somewhat dumbfounded. “If I can ask, why a soda bar?” Your reply was left up in the air as he fixed the drinks, hands quickly getting to work. He even plopped little umbrellas in each glass, smiling at himself as he strode back to the desk. He leaned down to pass you your glass, and as you took it, you stalled briefly. He held a very unique air to him, yet familiar all the same. It resembled the buzz one felt when holding their hand in front of an old school television, as if the static was tickling their fingers. It was homey, in a way.

Due to your momentary distraction, taking the glass from him was suddenly a bit of a challenge, keeping your hand steady as the brown, bubbly liquid subtly sloshed against the inside of the glass. A chuckle from the demon made your face grow warm with embarrassment, attempting to mask it with a sip of your drink. “We like the bubbles.”

After a moment of so had passed, the man glancing lazily down at the paper before him, you decided to speak up. “…I just realized that I never asked,” you said as he got comfortable in his chair, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back into its plush surface, “I never did get your name… I wasn’t aware that the leadership of the East had changed since I was last here.”

He stopped mid-sip, brows raising in surprise briefly before the glass lowered down to the surface of the desk. The demon’s index finger slid over the rim once, halting midway through a second time to reply, “Ruax.” In a swift move, he plucked the glass back up by its stem and continued to sip it, as if that was all he had to say. You supposed it was.

Your fingers drummed along the width of your own glass as the name registered. All at once, it made sense, an involuntary gasp escaping you and causing the man’s brows to lazily raise in mock surprise. For a moment, you debated even opening your mouth, but words were coming before you could shut yourself up.

“I remember reading about you in tabloids,” you said as the memories came to you. “You were caught in a relationship with the madame, but she shut it all down, censored every newspaper, and nobody ever caught word of it again- “

Ruax let out a sudden laugh, interrupting you and making your line of sight move back to him. A hand brushed his bangs out of his eyes as he chuckled, “Relationship? Is that what the magazines said? They really do blow things out of proportion.” He shrugged with his upper pair of shoulders as he took another sip of his soda. With a content exhale, his laugh turned to a snicker as he held the shrug and glanced over at you from above the rim of his glass. “666 hated our guts; that’s a point no tabloid ever seems to leave in.” Shoulders lowering, he swirled the liquid in the glass as he continued, “Please. We had flings here and there. It wasn’t her idea at first, but… sometimes she needed to relax. Think of us as ah… a personal masseuse.”

Taking a few seconds to register this, he waited for a reaction, but you suddenly decided that there was no need to press it. You were just a secretary – hell, you weren’t even that. You were an errand person, and as one, you had no business sticking your nose in other’s business – let alone the business of a district leader. For the greater good, you decided to change the subject. “You wanted to discuss the agreement, right? Why don’t we do that?”

For a beat, he didn’t respond. Then, he finally exhaled and placed his glass back down. “We suppose. It just gets lonely here; company was nice for a change.” With a free hand, he picked up the paper and studiously read over it. Even if you didn’t want to stare, you found yourself looking at the man, looking over him in a somewhat new light. How did he even come to be the new leader? Is it possible he blackmailed Madame S? Or was he just… generally qualified?

Was it as simple as charming his way to the top? With looks like his, you supposed it was possible. His features were grey and clear, face rounded with thin lips and thick brows, a soft and rounded nose that gave him a youthful tint. His hair, upon first glance, appeared straight, but you noticed that it held a wavy texture to it that no straightener could ever work out – not entirely. Then there were his eyes – full of static, sometimes still, sometimes shifting, always softly glowing and ever so slightly buzzing with white noise. You found yourself mesmerized as they moved here and there in accordance with his reading, and only when they stopped did you realize they had shifted upward, a smirk crossing Ruax’s lips.

“See something you like?” he asked, raising a hand to card his gloved fingers through his ponytail. Your cheeks grew red at the accusation, frowning and looking down at your glass. “Sorry. Guess I got distracted… I’ve never really seen eyes like yours,” you confessed, praying he would drop it.

To your chagrin, he wasn’t. When you looked back up, he was peeking at you from behind the paper, almost playfully, but his eyes crinkled with an obvious, playful grin. “You’re so flustered; relax. We’re just playing with you.” Lowering his glass, he took a final sip of his drink and stood, stretching two arms whilst one straightened the paper out. Ruax walked away from his desk, and then, for some reason, over to you. Taking a seat on the desk right next to you and re-crossing his legs, he rested one hand upon the desk’s surface nearby, a second on his knee, and a third beneath his chin.

There was that sensation again – the comforting feeling resembling an old television that made you somehow feel right at home. With him being so close in such an extravagant outfit, you couldn’t help but give the man a brief-once over. His suit jacket conformed nicely to his body, curving around the give of his chest. The dangling strings hanging off of the epaulettes resting over his shoulders shifted as he adjusted his seating, and once they had settled, he was deathly still save for his eyes darting over the paper. He was handsome; you’d give him that.

“This statement in the third paragraph,” he spoke up, leaning down a bit and turning the paper towards you, “We’re not sure we understand it entirely… is that bad coherence on our part, or due to a poorly worded typist on your end?”

Okay, he was close. He was absolutely doing this on purpose. Shifting your drink to the other hand, you peered down at the page. It wasn’t too hard to understand, but you were sure it was an honest mistake. “Well,” you started to say, trying to ignore the way his thumb absently rubbed against the side of the paper as he held it, “that just means that you have the right to any suggestions or ideas for the company. For example, if you want to start a branch of merchandise, we’re more than happy to help cover expenses for it under this agreement.”

“Interesting,” he replied, voice low and tinny, his multiple tones momentarily blending into one for that word alone. “So if we wanted to make our own line of merchandise… you would handle the production as well, yes?”

“As far as I know, yes,” you replied, swallowing quietly and hoping he leaned away soon. Were it anyone else, you would feel creeped out, but something about Ruax just made you… _bothered_ , but in another way. And the very thought of such a passing curiosity caused you to flare up with embarrassment. You had been doing that a lot lately, it seemed.

He was doing this shit on purpose now. Ruax’s tone was rumbled then, almost gravelly with static as a finger slid tantalizingly down the page until it landed on the fifth line of the fourth paragraph. A question was asked, but you found yourself dazed, thinking about that dark, gloved finger sliding down the page and how it would feel moving down –

You felt hot. It was subtle, but growing, almost unnaturally so. Any arousal you held beforehand was expanding, your mind wandering to places you felt absolutely ashamed to think on. When his question ended, you simply nodded and gave a vague, “Uh huh,” in response, holding your glass so loosely it was in danger of falling to the ground and shattering.

Something was on your chin. It was fabric, and its hold was tender. Your head was turned to the side, almost outside of your own will, and suddenly you were so close to Ruax you could feel the tingle of his glowing eyes on your face. He was grinning – a cheeky expression that held a mischievous glint that didn’t register at first. “Cat got your tongue?”

“I.” Words fell apart as soon as they tried to crawl to the surface, the world hazy. You finally managed to ask, voice shaking, “What… did you…”

Ruax chuckled again, thumb brushing up over your cheek and over your bottom lip, a gasp of want – no, of _need_ – escaping you at the motion. “We just noticed you were getting a little flustered and figured, hey,” A hand was suddenly on your thigh, rubbing over its surface and giving it a squeeze, your core pulsing abruptly at the motion, “we might as well help out…”

The understanding hit you in your haze, and yet you found you didn’t mind. He had been able to detect how aroused you were becoming, and bumped up your hormones until they escalated to the point of where they were at that moment. The demon’s head was tilted, his lips so tantalizingly close to yours, and somehow, the thought of kissing him erased any worries or apprehensions.

Even so, he was holding your chin still, his breaths felt against the skin of your lips as your head was tilted upward to match his gaze fully, looking down at you with lowered eyelids. “Is this alright? Do you want this? We can still go back to discussing the agree – “

You didn’t give him a chance to finish. Your body was aching with need, propelling you forward, and your lips met his, a static tingle moving over both at the contact. When you had made the move, you had no idea what you had been expecting. Maybe a gentle few kisses, a soft fondle, and things would escalate.

No. Ruax’s body moved into yours, threatening to slide off of the desk in the process as he leaned into your kiss, lips expertly moving against yours. He gave your thigh another rough squeeze, a third hand taking your glass from you and setting it on the desk. All at once, all four arms wrapped around you, cradling you in his hold and never breaking the kiss as he lifted you up. His legs uncrossed, and suddenly you were in his lap, the bare skin of your thighs shivering at the coolness of the leather boots upon his own.

Then he was lifting you up, two hands snugly fitting into position at your rear as a third hiked up your skirt. Ruax was still kissing you, breaking it to bite down on your bottom lip accompanied by a soft, overlapping exhale that made you ache with arousal. Now you were raised above him, his head having to tilt upward to meet your lips as you kissed so deeply it was a wonder you could breathe.

The kiss broke, his dark grey tongue poking out between his lips to slide over your own before shoving it into your mouth, a surprised moan escaping you when it curled over and around your tongue. Two hands found the hem of your underwear and pulled them down your legs, leaving your lower half bare if it weren’t for your skirt. You gasped against the kiss, breaking it to breathe shakily, “Th-this is… h-happening really fast…”

Ruax’s head tilted up at you, his voice surprisingly even as he responded, “Hmm… do you want us to – “ His hands squeezed your exposed rear, covered fingers moving over the tender skin, and an involuntary squeak escaped you, “ – stop?”

“No!” you exclaimed, a bit too desperately than you should have, for it only caused a devious grin to grow on his lips. “I m-mean… I just… I’m not used to… this…”

A hand was moving up your shirt, bringing its hem along with it until it was pulled up and over your still-covered breasts and laid to rest there. He started running his hand along your midsection, goosebumps rising over the skin and causing you to shudder, but then he stalled. His hand lifted up as the demon replied lowly, “Then you’re about to experience – “ His teeth found the cloth of the glove over his index finger, jaw tilting to the side to pull it off of his hand and toss it aside with another, “ – pleasure like you’ve never felt before, little one…”

His bare fingers moved down to your stomach, a gasp passing your lips at the feeling of his cool skin against your warm abdomen. Again, you felt your arousal spike, as if it couldn’t have gotten any worse, a moan escaping you and echoing in the room with nowhere else to go. Lips were pressed against your neck, kissing the skin of your throat possessively and sucking at it until it ached.

Ruax let go of your neck with a soft pop of skin being released only to move to the other side and suckle it there, your pulse thumping against his lips and your skin trembling over his fingers. He placed a single index finger against your lower abdomen and trailed it upward all the way up to your breasts, promptly taking hold of one and gripping it tighter than anyone ever had before.

You squeaked with surprise as his hand slid up underneath the bra, the fabric resting above your collar along with your shirt and causing your breasts to spill out, heaving up and down against your chest with your breaths. Ruax’s hand took hold of the opposite one and squeezed it, gripping your rear tightly at the same time and causing you to moan again, hands finding their way to his shoulders. Your pussy was aching, pulsating with need and already soaked through, your arousal occasionally spiking upward and making you feel as if you would faint were Ruax not holding you safely in his arms.

Moisture was sliding along your labia and dripping down onto his lap, and while you momentarily felt embarrassed, the thought excited you – your juices dripping onto his crotch, exciting him and warming the tent in his pants that was eagerly awaiting to plunge into your core and fuck you until you saw stars.

His voice was low and overlapping – teasing, almost – as he spoke against your jugular, “What dirty thoughts…” A kiss was pressed to the skin there, followed by the demon carding his tongue over it and trailing it up your jaw to your chin, eventually locking lips with you and kissing you again. Could he read your mind? Were you that out of it that they could be read so easily, infiltrated so readily? And why didn’t you care? Why did the thought of him seeing just how hot you were, how pining you were, cause you to moan from that alone?

Ruax released his hold on your lips only to kiss you again, and again and again, leaving you without air as he pressed his lips harshly against yours as if marking you for his own, making sure you knew that you were his and his alone for the night. Finally, you needed to breathe, and you broke the kiss to take in a deep gulp of air. His eyes met yours again, tongue darting slowly, teasingly over his lips as he ran his thumb over your nipple again.

The free hand, previously unoccupied, took hold of your thigh and rubbed at it, dangerously close to your core. As if pondering his options, Ruax tilted his head and observed you, gaze seemingly dipping down. The hand gripping your breast moved upward to unbutton your shirt and pull it up over your arms with your help, leaving you with only the bra pulled up over your breasts upon your torso.

You were pushed upward a bit more by his hands, gripping your rear as a free one moved down to your labia. This one was still covered with a glove, the fabric foreign and teasing as he slid an index finger over your flushed, plush slit, coating it in your moisture. It moved up to your clit and promptly began to press down on it and rub it in circles, his glove scratching pleasurably against the sensitive nub and causing you to groan with delight, gripping his shoulders once more. Ruax trailed kisses down your neck, then your collar, eventually reaching the breast left unoccupied just as his bare hand found the opposite one and gripped it again, taking your erect nipple between a thumb and forefinger and tweaking it, making you gasp.

Kisses moved along the soft, cool skin of your breast, eventually finding your nipple and kissing it before dragging his tongue along it slowly, coating it in saliva as his covered finger rubbed at your clit. Any more of this and you could come, but you didn’t want it to end, not now, not so quickly…

Ruax hummed against your skin, tongue against the underside of the nub as he held it there briefly. Then he abruptly gave it a hard, sensuous suckle, the other being pulled while your rear was squeezed and your clit was rubbed so rapidly you thought you might faint. Orgasm came quick, and it came hard all at once; it was the most intense one you had ever experienced in all your life. Your thighs shook with the intensity, and you felt yourself squirt once, twice, three times before you stopped, your moans reverberating around the spacious, empty room and reminding you of how absolutely filthy you must have looked right then and there.

The grip grew lax, the rubs at your clit grew gentle, and the suckles turned to kisses as you came down from the high, your vision spotty and saliva hanging from your mouth. Stimulation continued, and somehow, for some reason, you didn’t feel tired or spent. Your core ached with a fervor unlike anything you’d ever felt before, and at a sluggish, flushed glance down at the demon, he moved his head upward and licked his lips. The hand holding your breast moved upward to take hold of your chin much as it had before all of this started, and Ruax said as if it were the most casual thing in the world, “We’ll make sure this night lasts until we can’t last any longer… until you’re the most perfect, spent, stuffed little toy we’ve ever had the pleasure of fucking…” Again, his thumb brushed over your lip, then his index finger, slipping against your lips and into your mouth. “Would you like that…?”

You instinctively sucked at his fingers, tongue sliding over them and slicking them with your saliva as you panted, a sudden need rising in your chest and your core as if you had never came at all. If anything, it was even more intense than before, breaths shaky as you thought _Yes_ and prayed he could hear you. He must have, for a grin spread over his lips and he extracted his fingers and brought them to his mouth, licking them briefly before slipping down your body.

They found their way to your pussy, absolutely soaked through, though his touches were slow and teasing. His hands moved you back a bit to look down at himself, as did you, and embarrassment and arousal merged into one feeling as your blush spread to your ears, skin briefly flickering to code and back as your pussy throbbed at the sight. His crotch was soaked through with your cum, some splattered on his pants and the upper part of his jacket. Ruax let out a breath at the sight, one of his hands moving down to rub over the bulge in his pants as he murmured, “You made a mess,” and squeezed at it before rubbing it once more.

You were suddenly placed back down into the chair, skirt falling over your soaked thighs and exposed labia, confusion clouding your mind as he sat there on the desk, legs spread, his eyes glitching a bit as he rubbed at the tent in his trousers. For a brief moment, you wondered what you were doing here, why you had ended up in this situation, or why you were craving more. Why your core ached with need, why the sight of him covered in your cum and his tongue running over his lips was making you feel lightheaded and desperate.

“Clean it up,” Ruax suddenly spoke, the voice not registering at first to you. Then he met your eye and tilted his head, still rubbing and squeezing the bulge to stimulate it – to tease it. “I said,” he urged, lifting a hand and curling his index finger upward, your body obeying in accordance to it and moving over until you were on his knees before him, “ _clean it up_.”

You were grateful for the assistance, really, because you could scarcely move of your own accord. His hand removed itself from his pelvis to rest behind him on the desk, a second one running through his hair after wiping sweat from his brow. At a loss of what else to do, you pressed your tongue over the covered bulge, the faint taste of your own moisture present. You pressed a kiss to it, then another, forcing your hand to move upward and pull down the zipper. His underwear were damp, your hand moving over the clothed bulge and squeezing it to mirror his motions from before, kissing it there and running your tongue over it.

After a few more kisses and licks, you realized that you wanted the main event. Upon pulling down the hem of his briefs, his cock slipped out, tenticular, thick, and a dark shade of grey, bordering on black, practically dripping with precum and pulsating with need. You scooted yourself forward, knees hitting the underside of the desk in the process, and stuck its tip in your mouth, running your tongue around it in circles. You gave it a soft, gentle suckle and let go with a pop, pressing a kiss to it. Anyone who had told you previously that your ability at giving oral was mediocre at best now meant nothing, Ruax’s shaking, but subdued breaths telling you otherwise.

As its tip curled over your lips, you pondered. This night had been anything but slow, and his actions hadn’t been gentle or thoughtful. They had been raw, passionate, impulsive – he took what he wanted _when_ he wanted it and didn’t beat around the bush. And at that moment, the thought of his cock so far down his throat you couldn’t breathe was what you wanted.

You lowered down onto its length, head bobbing back and forth and licking it clean of precum, going further and further down with every thrust. All at once, you shoved yourself down to the base and gagged, the fabric of his underwear against your chin and his cock deep in your throat and pulsing. With a need to breathe, you pulled off, a long, thick string of saliva attaching you and his dick together. Your hand gripped it and pumped at its length, a hand abruptly gripping your head and tangling its fingers in your hair. It was bare, you noticed, and when you looked up, saliva trickling from your lips, you saw another glove still in Ruax’s mouth from when he had pulled it off, teeth bared and biting down hard onto its surface.

You kept eye contact with the demon as you shoved his cock in your mouth and down your throat again, sucking at it to the best of your ability before pulling off just enough to breathe and pushing back down. You felt your juices drip down your thighs and onto the floor, sure enough to leave a stain in the magnificent red carpet you had entered the room in.

Ruax gripped your head as you sucked and pumped at his pulsating, needy cock, squeezing it of precum and pressing your tongue up against its slick, smooth surface, neverending. Another thought suddenly hit you; what if someone walked in? An assistant, or a guard, or someone wondering what the noise was? And… why did it –

“You like this,” Ruax purred, voice skipping on the second word and containing a low, guttural growl that only a demon could carry, dropping the glove from his mouth before he continued, “You would love to be seen like this… on your knees, absolutely fucking drenched, giving me when I demand… a stranger’s eyes on you, watching you dissolve into this…” His hand gripped your hair tighter, causing you to gasp against his length and nearly choke on it. “We knew you were needy, but this? We got lucky tonight with you…”

If he could talk like that to you nonstop, neverending, you were quite certain you could come from his voice alone. Those overlapping tones, that hitch in his voice, the way he switched from masculine to feminine to both at once… and every word he said was right. You needed this; needed more. If someone saw you like this, you found you wouldn’t mind. If anything, the thought sort of excited you.

Your mouth was halfway down his dick when you felt him tense, and quickly, you held your breath and lowered down to the base just as he came. A low, guttural moan was heard against him as you continued to sloppily pump at his cock with your mouth, cum spilling out around your lips and onto his crotch due to it. One load shot down your throat, and when you pulled off, another into your gaping mouth, all over your lips and dripping down your chin. A hand found its way to his covered cock, lazily stroking it and causing any remnants of cum to dribble out of the tip, which you happily leaned in and licked up, swallowing as if you had been dying of thirst.

Orgasm had hit you, and you were in the process of experiencing it, the reaction delayed. Moisture squirted down onto the floor and splattered over your thighs, though you still ached for more, your mouth agape with cum visible on your tongue and teeth.

Ruax shakily stood, his face tinted black with blush, and took hold of you to help you stand alongside him. Breaths uneven, he glanced down at the floor beneath you and tsked, getting his bearings before saying in an almost disappointed voice, “You made another mess. You _like_ being this filthy, don’t you? Nobody who looks the way you do right now wouldn’t.” A still-gloved hand, the one that he had rubbed you with, fingers still damp, lovingly rubbed at your shoulder, the man looking at your wobbling, spent body as if pondering what to do with you next.

The answer came quickly. You were turned around and sat down on his desk, two hand spreading your legs and one supporting you as he sat sideways beside you, free hand on your thigh. “We want to see just how much of a mess you can make…”

The free hand, this one bare, found your engorged pussy, two fingers abruptly slipping into you and beginning to thrust fast, and thrust hard. A strangled gasp escaped you as a hand gripped at the desk beneath you on nothing, your jaw tightening as he shoved in and out of you, walls slick and warm with your moisture. He was going so fast, you couldn’t – you couldn’t hold it –

A squeal escaped you as you squirted, his thrusts never ceasing, though a warm purr was heard in his neck base as he leaned forward and kissed you deeply, your moans muffled by his mouth. His cum was still lingering in your mouth, but he seemed to not mind, taking a gob of it and slipping it over both of your tongues before swallowing and continuing with the kiss alongside his thrusts.

He kept going and going, harder and harder, causing you to squirt and cum almost on command, your arousal spiking back up after every time. Your body was faint and shaky, his hands forcibly keeping your legs open no matter how many times they instinctively felt like closing after every orgasm. He let go of your mouth and continued to pump into you, three fingers in you now, knuckle-deep with every push and your walls still never feeling emptier.

A shrill moan escaped you as you felt yourself orgasm again, Ruax’s tongue moving over his lips  at the sound and sight, murmuring with shaking breaths, “How many orgasms can you fit in that- “ A hard thrust, rubbing all three fingers over your g-spot and triggering you to squirt again and moan so loud the sound echoed off of the walls, wondering how on earth nobody heard it, “ –pussy of yours…?”

His fingers extracted, the hands on your legs turning your body abruptly to the side and causing you to squeak with surprise, various papers and pens being knocked off of the desk in the process. Ruax faced you now, leaning down and dragging his tongue hungrily over your pussy, licking up your juices and sucking hard at your clit. You moaned shrilly, and for the first time that night, Ruax did too. It was a low, almost animalistic sound against your labia, his lips soaked when he came up for air.

Hands moving quickly, they removed the remaining gloves and pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles, cock throbbing and aching as your legs were hiked up to meet his hips. You gasped, hands fumbling to hold onto the back of the desk for purchase, only getting you grip as your hips met his and his length shoved into you, thick and filling and causing your back to arch with delight as you gasped. It lightly squirmed within you, your walls hugging it like an old friend, and suddenly, Ruax began to thrust.

He gripped your legs and rear for purchase as he pushed in and out of you, your moisture coating his cock and allowing it to slip in and out with ease. Your eyelids fluttered, head lulling back as you were fucked with wild abandon, his thrusts quick and possessive and passionate. His position shifted a bit until he was more comfortable, leaning over you and letting your hips fall just enough to keep up his thrusting. Each pump into you felt deliberate and hard, your body lurching backward with each hit and pleasure spiking over your body.

Ruax was finally emoting enough to signal that he was enjoying himself, his mouth agape as his cock slid in and out of you, your flushed clit rubbing up against its upper side with every movement and causing it to subtly bounce and twitch with the teasing release it craved. Translucent grey smoke was wafting out of the base of his neck, eyes glitching a bit and resembling a television with faulty channels.

Suddenly, he came, a warmth filling you as his cock pressed into you so deeply your hips hit each other, a sensuous moan escaping you as you felt it shoot into your walls. Your body shook as he suddenly thrust into you at a faster speed, gasping as he shot a second load into you, a hand moving down to your clit and squeezing the bud at the same time. You squeaked and came at an instant, walls clenching around his pulsating dick and causing him to groan with relief.

For a moment, you feared that it was over, but the glint to his eye told you otherwise. He raised his fingers just as he pulled out of you with a wet squelch, you lifting up of his accord and falling into his arms. He carefully moved off of the desk and placed you down on your stomach, legs dangling off of the desk and your feet barely skimming across the floor. It felt damp, you forcing yourself to prop yourself up on your elbows.

Ruax’s cock plunged into your pussy with a wet noise, cum dripping down your thighs as he began to thrust. You moaned, burying your face in your forearms as you were fucked and pushed into, one hand gripping your thigh while two others held onto your rear and squeezed.

It didn’t take long for him to cum, then shook a second, third load into you and leaving you absolutely stuffed. You didn’t have to see it to know that his cum was dripping out of your pussy and trickling down your legs as soon as he pulled out, then shoved it back in and caused you to squeal, one final one squirting into you and filling you up.

Your skirt was nudged further back, and suddenly his cock was rubbing up against your rear, both your and his cum soaking his length and dripping down onto your lower back, causing you to shiver.

“You know,” he breathed from behind you, voice low as he gave your ass a hard squeeze, resulting in a moan on your end, “when you came here, we had passing thoughts. Wonders if you would be interested in this. But this… being such a happy little cumdumpster for us…” The tip of his dick was nudging at your entrance now, teasingly pressing inside just barely and earning the demon a soft whimper, “… we’ve never been more pleasantly surprised.”

His cock shoved inside, slick and wet with both of your juices and filling out your walls. Your moans grew shriller, hands balling into fists as your mouth stayed agape from the sensation of it all. Ruax slid his cock in and out of you at a steady pace, growing faster with each second as he gripped at your rear and held onto you tightly. Your moans were mixing with his hard pants behind you, the new sensation and tightness causing an entirely new wave of arousal to move over you, an orgasm hitting you before you could realize it, whining loudly into your arms.

Your contracting walls caused him to cum once, then twice, the newfound lubrication assisting him further. A loud slap rang out, you letting out a yelp of surprise upon realizing very quickly that it had been upon your rear, Ruax gripping it tightly afterward and pushing faster into you. You couldn’t even gather your thoughts, your mind a jumbled mess of arousal and need and a pleasant, full feeling that you never wanted to go away. You never wanted this to end…

A third load was shot into you, Ruax panting before pulling out. “Fuck,” he breathed behind you, and suddenly you were raised up, not by his will, but by his arms, adjusting you so you were cradled in them as if you weighed nothing.

Ruax was walking, but you were scarcely registering it. Your mind was a blur, your body hot and your legs and pussy soaked through in ways you had never even begun to imagine beforehand. Ruax sat down, looking down at you and running a hand over you, all the way down from your collar to your pussy, palm rubbing over it almost lovingly before adjusting you again.

You were sat upright, much like how you had started that evening, Ruax sliding his cock into your pussy upon his lap and letting it rest there. Two arms rested leisurely around your waist and over your hips, one propping an elbow against the throne’s arm and resting his cheek in its hand. The fourth and final one got to work, lazily moving its index finger up and down at a slow pace and causing your body to move in accordance with it.

Your arousal was dulled, not as intense as before, but prevalent nonetheless, your breasts bouncing with every induced thrust onto his soaked, ever-erect cock, labia lips plush and soaked and spent and your rear tender from where he had slapped it. Ruax smiled lazily up at you, watching you pump up and down on his cock happily, and he asked simply, “More?”

“More,” you croaked, but you felt tired as you said it. Even so, you were still hot and bothered, desperate for more, desperate to be fucked, for this to never end until you could take it no longer.

Ruax pondered you, studied your expression, your needy body, your bouncing breasts, your dripping pussy and his cock that seemed as if he hadn’t came at all that entire night. Finally, the hand that was holding his chin up reached over on the desk to an intercom and pushed the button, speaking in a calm, even tone, as if he didn’t have you riding his cock and milking it for everything it had, “Cancel our appointments for the rest of the day.”

Removing his finger from the button, he nestled his chin in a hand once more and smiled up at you, making sure your movements were slow, even, and sensuous, clit grinding up against his dick with each thrust. His eyes flicked mischievously, lazily, as if you were his plaything, and really, you were. You could sit here on his lap, taking his cock, for hours on end, and you would be happy. You had never known such pleasure in your life, and you wanted to spend as much time as possible savoring it.

His tongue moved over his lips slowly, sensuously, and he murmured, “We think we’ll keep you here for a while…”


End file.
